Blood Legacy
by Arkiriana
Summary: Los héroes no pueden morir. Piers Nivans no podía simplemente desaparecer convertido en una B.O.W. El merecía mas, el debía aún de cumplir con su misión de salvar al mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera alguien mas allí con el? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera el mismísimo Albert Wesker quien le salvara de su destino? La guerra no había hecho mas que comenzar. Y tu ¿De que lado estás? RE6 Spoilers!
1. Prologo

Antes de nada. Ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de aquellos que yo misma he creado) me pertenecen. La saga Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom.

Esta es una historia sobre Resident Evil. Los personajes principales serán los siguientes:

- Chris Redfield/OC,

- Piers Nivans/OC,

- Jake Müller/Sherry Birkin,

- Leon Kennedy/Ada Wong (porque si... ahí hay lio y quien haya jugado al 6 lo sabe),

- Claire Redfield/Steve Brunside (porque si, va ha estar vivo y tengo una gran explicación para ello que os aconsejo que leaís, no os disgustará si sois fans de este chico)

- Albert Wesker/OC

Con la aparición estelar de: Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone, Barry Burton, Helena Harper, Rebecca Chambers y Billy Coen.

**_"Los héroes no pueden morir. Piers Nivans no podía simplemente desaparecer convertido en una B.O.W. No podía marcharse sin luchar un día mas, había demasiado mal fuera para que el muriera en paz. No, no podía. ¿qué pasaría si hubiera alguien mas allí con el? ¿Qué si fuera el mismo Albert Wesker vuelto de entre los muertos? ..._**

**_...Las últimas noticias siete meses después del accidente de China eran horribles. Jake Müller y su hermana melliza Aleena habían sido asesinados en su casa. Dos balas en el corazón y las llamas habían acabado con los hijos de Wesker, con los únicos en la tierra portadores del anticuerpo necesario para salvar la raza humana. Chris no podía creerlo, eran demasiadas las muertes que veía cada día, no podía convebir aquello. Sherry se negaba a pensar que era cierto, que no volvería a llamarla super chica con aquel tono tan descarado que usaba para hablar con ella. Leon simplemente se mantenía en silencio, su vida siempre había estado llena de pérdidas y comenzaba a estar entumecido por los golpes del destino. Cansado de luchar..."_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Todo había acabado. Chris estaba encerrado en la cápsula y el mundo a salvo gracias a su sacrificio. Había hecho las cosas bien por una vez en su vida, había cumplido la misión que la BSAA le había encomendado protegiendo a su capitán de la mas horrible de las muertes. Era un buen soldado y podía morir en paz sabiendo que su capitán y mejor amigo estaba a salvo. No abandonaría la agencia, y con eso le entregaba al joven destrozado la paz que siempre había buscado en sus veintiséis años de vida. Estaba cabreado, eso no lo negaba, le hubiera gustado salir de allí vivo, tener la posibilidad de compartir la experiencia e instruir a las nuevas generaciones como el General Strokes le había prometido antes de subir al avión que los llevó a Edonia. Tenía esperanzas y sueños, muchas cosas que quería hacer en su vida, la gran mayoría relacionadas con la agencia. Quería ser General algún día, cambiar el mundo luchando por el, protegiendo a las buenas personas de los males que acechaban en cada esquina o en cada probeta. También tenía un sueño persona, el quería tener un hijo, quería saber que se sentía al ser padre, al crear algo tan maravilloso como una familia.

Suspiró, sus sueños habían muerto en el momento en que presionó el émbolo de la jeringuilla. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho aquellas últimas horas. La historia estaba escrita y los actos de su vida serían juzgados en el momento de su muerte. Piers observó como su capitán salía despedido en aquella capsula de rescate. Su corazón se infló orgulloso, había hecho que el sobreviviera, lo había salvado con su sacrificio. Con aquel último mensaje en forma de trozo de tela estaba devolviendo al mundo el héroe que creía haber perdido. Si le conocía tan bien como creía Chris no renunciaría tras esa misión. No lo haría por Piers, su sacrificio se convertiría en el ancla que lo mantendría a flote de nuevo, al mando de la BSAA.

Por un segundo se sintió mal por hacerle prometer aquello. Chris estaba cansado y podía ver con claridad las cicatrices que aquella guerra estaba dejando en su alma. Piers no tenía familia, no había pareja que lo esperara en casa y su único amigo era Chris. El no tenía nada que perder y había tomado la decisión correcta basándose en ello. Nadie sufriría por el cuando no volviera a casa, le recordarían como a los demás, de eso estaba seguro, pero no llorarían mucho tiempo al joven francotirador que murió en los mares de China. Sin embargo Chris era diferente, el tenía una hermana que le amaba y muchos amigos, como la agente Valentine que había estado con el desde el primer ataque diez años atrás en Racoon City. De lo único que nunca había hablado era sobre las mujeres. Al parecer no se había permitido tener una pareja mientras trabajaba en la BSAA, pero estaba seguro que algún día encontraría a una mujer a la que amar que entendería su deber y le apoyaría en su misión por hacer del mundo un lugar un poco mejor.

Se merecía la felicidad que tanto le habían negado. Tenía derecho a tener una vida, a jugar con un hijo o a invitar a sus amigos a una barbacoa los domingos que hiciera buen tiempo. Pero siempre debía recordar que la misión estaba mas allá de la vida de cualquier hombre, la supervivencia de la raza humana era la prioridad. Y sabía que sin Chris Redfield no habría victoria. Debía luchar, debía sobrevivir y cuidar del mundo que tristemente Piers estaba apunto de desaparecer.

Sintió un leve pinchazo en la nuca mientras veía como el agua entraba por el hueco de la cápsula de salvamento, aunque le dolió un poco mas de lo normal no le dio importancia, el nivel de sufrimiento al que estaba sometido su cuerpo era tan elevado que otro pinchazo mas no tendría porque llamarle la atención. La electricidad corría libre por su organismo, alterando su sistema nervioso tratando de volverlo loco. Fue en ese momento cuando vio al monstruo apunto de atrapar a Chris. Ardió de rabia, el odio brotando de el como una ola de fuego helado. Aquel engendro no solo le había quitado la esperanza de sobrevivir a el, sino que quería acabar con su único amigo. Con su capitán. Aquel bicho quería acabar con una de las pocas personas buenas que quedaban en el mundo. La rabia bullo dentro de su corazón y con un único pensamiento alzó su brazo mutado para defender una última vez a su capitán. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que su brazo infectado era un simple miembro humano de nuevo.

- Concentrate. -le dijo una voz firme a sus espaldas.- Localiza en tu mente en la energía y podrás hacer que salga aun a pesar de que tu cuerpo no muestre cambio aparente. La fuerza sigue estando en ti.

Piers no discutió la misteriosa voz, concentró su mente en generar la electricidad que sabía llevaba dentro mientras la instalación se caía a pedazos a su alrededor. Estaba cansado, pero aun tenía fuerzas para un último disparo. Nunca fallaba y aquella vez habían demasiadas cosas importantes en juego como para plantearse fallar. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo sintió como la energía le recorría. El rayo salió mas potente que nunca, atrapando al monstruo y haciendo que soltara a su capitán. Piers, rendido por el esfuerzo cayó de rodillas esperando la muerte. Bajo la cabeza esperando el final de la mutación, el momento en que el virus consumiera lo poco humano que quedaba en su alma. Había llegado su hora.

Pero no pasó nada.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y de inmediato como era lanzado dentro de otra de las cápsulas de escape, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca una fuerte mano le agarró del cuello manteniéndolo pegado al fondo de la capsula, sin posibilidad de movimiento o escape. Escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse, despegó pesadamente los párpados curioso, suponiendo que quien lo habría salvado era Jake, el único a parte de Chris en aquella instalación que habría dado un centavo por su vida (y todo por influencia de aquella pequeña rubia tan especial que le acompañaba). Los primero que le recibió fueron una oscuras gafas de sol.

- ¿Así que tu eres el Chico de Oro de Redfield?

Piers no reconocía la voz, no sabía quien era aquel hombre, al menos hasta que realizó el siguiente movimiento. Se quitó las gafas dejando que pudiera ver unos profundos ojos azules. Infinitamente parecidos a los de Jake, pero con un matiz de crueldad que el joven no tenía. Como una versión envejecida del muchacho de la cicatriz en la mejilla. Enseguida le vino a la cabeza un nombre, había leído infinidad de veces el informe de Kijuju desde que le habían asignado a Redfield como capitán de su equipo, quería estar informado y gracias a ello podía reconocer en el hombre que estaba sobre él los rasgos del mas odiado enemigo de Chris, del único (aparte de Ada Wong) que había conseguido casi sacarle del camino de la cordura.

- ¿Wesker?.

El terrorista hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Se sentía al parecer orgulloso de que Piers hubeira podido reconocerlo. Quitó la mano de su cuello al tiempo que se levantaba, siempre sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del joven francotirador.

- Bienvenido al primer día del resto de tu vida muchacho. -Chasqueo la lengua.- Si has creído que las cosas han sido difíciles hasta ahora, vas a descubrir lo que el verdadero infierno significa.

Nunca vio el puño o la pierna que le golpeó, solo fue consciente de las palabras antes de que todo se volviera negro. Las cosas estaban apunto de ponerse interesantes y aun no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido este inicio? Decidme algo, por favor, realmente el que continue la historia o no dependerá de si a la gente le gusta. Tiene mucho argumento y francamente creo que merece ser leída. PEro bueno, vosotros tenéis la opinión final en esto.

Gracias por adelantado.

Abrazos para todos!


	2. 1 Home Sweet Home

Hola. De nuevo decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a excepción de los que yo misma he creado.

Este es el primer capítulo, mucho mas largo que el prólogo y espero que mucho mas introductorio a la historia. A los fans de Jake, os digo que os encantará este capítulo. ^^

No lo dije, pero ahora lo digo, actualizaré los viernes a excepción de que haya una catástrofe Zombie o se caiga un armario en mi cabeza. Que también es posible si tenemos en cuenta lo llenos que están de libros y cosas.

Sin mucho mas que decir, además de darles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a estar historia. Abrazos y sigo hablandoos al final.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

Los días le parecían iguales, siempre perdido en aquel mar de pesadillas. China había parecido el final de todo, casi le había parecido ver las palabras "The End" tatuadas en el horizonte mientras se alejaba en su moto, un último mensaje que se sentía obligado a enviar y adiós muy buenas. Desaparecer con los 50 dólares más honrados que había ganado en toda su vida. Pero aquello no había sido nada más que el principio. Neo-Umbrella había tardado solo doce horas en ir a por él. Siete meses después aún seguía corriendo. Cada día una nueva herida, una articulación dislocada, una bala que arrancar de su cuerpo.

Finalmente estaba de nuevo en Edonia, en el lugar donde había comenzado todo. Jake quería dejar atrás la guerra, olvidar en que se había convertido esos últimos años, ver a su hermana y a su madre. Vivir una vida normal, trabajar en las minas e incluso convertirse en un hombre de provecho para tener la simple opción de tomar un café con Sherry. De ser digno de compartir el mismo aire que aquella super chica que tanto significaba para el. Pero el sueño era demasiado bonito para alguien tan mediocre como el mercenario Jake Müller. A esas alturas simplemente se conformaba con ver a sus chicas una última vez antes de desaparecer o caer de nuevo en las manos de aquellos hijos de puta. Lo que antes sucediera.

Sujetó el pomo de la puerta de su antigua casa, lugar donde había pasado toda su vida. Podía escuchar la televisión en el interior y a su hermana cantar, le dio ganas de llorar. Las paredes eran muy finas y la casa se caía a trozos, pero podían estar orgullosos de haber pagado aquel piso por completo, era suyo, el único lugar al que llamaría hogar. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se horrorizo al ver que tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre, solo habían pasado dos horas desde que se deshiciera de los últimos perros que habían lanzado tras él, deshacerse de esos hombres le había costado poco, pero lo peor era que no toda la sangre era de ellos, la mayoría era de las dos heridas de bala que tenía en el abdomen. Cerró los ojos y se abrochó la chaqueta, si podía ocultar sus heridas, podría pasar por allí sin que su estado llamara la atención. No tenía por qué asustarlas. Solo quería verlas, abrazar a sus pequeñas antes de desaparecer por siempre. Porque si, Jake Müller podía ser un bastardo hijo de puta, pero también jugaba de vez en cuando la carta de mártir y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que "la familia" no pusiera sus asquerosas manos sobre el de nuevo. No les daría mas poder del que ya ostentaban aunque eso significara quitarse de en medio. Un último acto heroico que esperaba le redimiera de las horribles cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

Suspiró antes de entrar, sabía que quizás al principio hubiera confusión. Su rostro había cambiado, las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo no estaban ahí cuando el se había marchado, mas joven, mas inocente, tanto tiempo atrás. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, las bisagras eran flojas y necesitaban de mucho cuidado para que la puerta no se fuera abajo. Cuando se coló dentro se giró para cerrar con la misma ternura con la que la había abierto. Cada pieza de chatarra en aquel hogar era un trozo entrañable y delicioso que quería acariciar. Hubiera sido capaz de quedarse así por siempre, con la mejilla apoyada en la fría y vieja madera.

Se recostó contra la puerta de espaldas y aisló su mente del dolor que le provocaban las heridas, cuanto más respiraba mejor podía oler la deliciosa comida de su hermana, macarrones con queso si no se equivocaba. Siempre había tenido el don de convertir aquellas cuatro paredes en un hogar, siempre llena de olores agradables y flores. Las flores le encantaban y cada día los sorprendía con un nuevo ramillete que sacaba de los jardines públicos o (aunque lo negara ante su madre) del jardín de algún rico de la zona.

Una extraña sensación de paz le embargó, hacía más de siete años que no estaba en casa. A los trece se había marchado enrolándose en un grupo de mercenarios, cobrando por adelantado el dinero que le habían ofrecido para poder acabar de pagar la casa en la que se había criado, ayudando con lo que podía a subsistir en aquel mundo de caos y de pobreza. Le había costado hacerlo pues no quería dejarlas solas por nada del mundo, pero la manera en que su madre empeoraba y la certeza de que su hermana no podría trabajar en nada que no fuera degradante le ayudaron a dar el salto que necesitaba para lanzarse en busca de Mikael. Mientras aquel despiadado asesino le hacía la famosa prueba de habilidad, el había tenido en mente a las personas que mas quería. Las dos únicas que le quedaban en su vida.

Su hermana melliza era una persona especial y nunca se podría olvidar de que a su corta edad ya cuidaba de su madre enferma y de su difícil hermano solo unos segundos mayor que ella. Se ocupaba de vestirlos correctamente haciendo los remiendos necesarios en sus gastadas ropas y siempre conseguía comida para llenar sus estómagos. Recordaba con cariño cada uno de sus platos, de los mas típicos a los mas extraños, hasta aquellos que pintaban horriblemente y sabían a pura gloria. Era lo único bueno que tenía en la vida, la única familia que le quedaba y aun a pesar de estar arriesgarlo todo, necesitaba verla una última vez.

Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y se acercó a la pequeña habitación que hacía de cocina y salón al mismo tiempo. Estaba vacía, lo que le extrañó un poco, no había muchos espacios en los que esconderse en aquella casa. No era lo que se podría decir grande y su hermana nunca dejaba la olla sin vigilancia. Se acercó a la encimera, a cada paso su estómago parecía cobrar vida, no había comido en días y estaba comenzando a sentirse famélico. Estaba a punto de meter la mano para sacar un delicioso macarrón cuando sintió algo clavándose en su espalda. Si hubiera sido un bibliotecario probablemente no hubiera tensado todos sus músculos ante el reconocimiento del cañón de la Glock 9mm que alguien estaba sujetando contra su espalda.

- No sé quién eres, pero estoy harta de vosotros. –Apretó más el cañón contra su riñón derecho.- No tenéis derecho a entrar en mi casa de este modo. Es MI casa y no importa las veces que me amenacéis, jamás trabajaré para Dmitri.

Jake se regodeó en la cadencia del mezclado acento Europeo de su Aleena. El sonido le recordaba tiempos mejores, momentos en los que podía haber sido feliz. Recordaba sus años de niño al lado de la mujer que en ese momento le apuntaba con un arma. Podía ver perfectamente los problemas que había tenido su hermana para integrarse en la escuela por culpa de la mezcla de acentos que recorrían sus labios a cada palabra. A su madre siempre le habían fascinado los idiomas y que ellos dos se hubieran criado hablando cuatro lenguas diferentes provocaba una mezcla de ritmos en la voz de su hermana que aunque a todo el mundo pareciera molestar a él le encantaba. La hacía única, perfecta en su extraña manera de ser. La convertía en su Aleena.

Poco a poco y tras el placer inicial de escuchar a su niña de nuevo, las palabras filtraron en su cabeza. ¿Dmitri? ¿Quién diablos era Dmitri? ¿Porqué amenazaba a su hermana? El solo recordaba a un capullo con aquel nombre. Un idiota cuatro años mayor que el que quería ser grande en el mundo. Un niñato que se pavoneaba de codearse con los mas malos de la ciudad. Un Gángster que en realidad no sabía nada de ese mundo de mierda en el que estaban estancados. La ira brotó de él como una vieja acompañante, trató con todas sus fuerzas de retener a su odiosa acompañante. En los últimos meses había sido sencillo vivir acompañado de ese sentimiento, en cierto modo le había entregado las fuerzas necesarias para pelear por lo poco que le quedaba. Sin embargo, la había dejado atrás al cerrar la puerta, no quería ensuciar su casa con aquel horrendo pensamiento. Su naturaleza animal de nuevo haciéndose reina de su ser. Eso si, había una cosa que tenía muy clara a pesar de estar en ese momento "en pos de la paz", si aquel capullo le había colocado un solo dedo encima se iba arrepentir del momento en que sus vidas se había cruzado. Nadie le hacía daño a sus chicas, ellas eran sagradas.

- ¿No dices nada? –le preguntó. Si no hubiera estado con ella el día que había comenzado el instituto no hubiera podido notar el imperceptible titubeo de su voz. - ¿Dmitri ahora os corta la lengua?

Jake observó la distancia que había entre él y la olla de macarrones, si no se movía correctamente el manjar se iría al suelo y con él sus esperanzas de comer algo agradable. No había una manera perfecta de librarse del cañón de la pistola que estaba apuntando a su cuerpo, no podía salvar su sangre y los macarrones, así que tenía que escoger. Suspiró y en un movimiento veloz se giró retorciendo la mano de su hermana. Un disparo sonó y él pudo sentir el dolor atravesando su hombro. Len era mucho más rápida de lo que había sido en el pasado, recordaba una pequeña patosa que tropezaba con sus cordones de vez en cuando. Incontables las veces que se había caído o resbalados por las escaleras de su casa.

Un grito le advirtió del puño que se acercaba a su cara, lo esquivó por milímetros, tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible al ver como Len cogía un cuchillo de la encimera. Esquivó de milagro las siguientes dos estocadas, apenas podía alejarse a tiempo para que no le hiriera, pelear con tres agujeros de bala en su cuerpo no era la mejor idea que había tenido últimamente. Pero aún con esas heridas deberían haber sido capaz de controlar a la pequeña que el conocía, la pantera rabiosa que tenía frente a el era harina de otro costal. Debía de detener aquello de una manera rápida o estaría bien jodido.

- ¡Len detente!

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! –le gritó moviéndose con renovadas fuerzas. Mas determinada que segundos antes.

Jake la sujetó de la muñeca y con todo el dolor de su corazón la envió al suelo de una patada. Aquello no le haría mucho daño, pero le dejaría un bonito moratón que aun días después acusaría. La mujer se quedó en el suelo mirándole, acariciándose la zona dañada, observando las salidas, las armas de las que disponía. Jake se anticipó alejando con un pie la pistola y el cuchillo que tenía aun al alcance.

Notó perfectamente el momento en que la comprensión llegó a ella. Estaba atrapada. La única salida estaba tras Jake, sus armas alejadas. El cajón de los cuchillos demasiado lejos y para llegar a el también debía atravesar a Jake, los jarrones que el recordaba habían desaparecido, así que esa arma arrojadiza también quedaba descartada. Estaba a merced del hombre y aquello no la hacía nada feliz. Alzó en mentón y se incorporó sin alejar sus ojos de los suyos. Tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Mirándola de pie, frente a el, pudo notar los pequeños cambios que reinaban en su cuerpo. La niña había desaparecido dejando lugar a una fiera mujer. Su hermana había crecido, justo como él.

De pequeños ambos habían sido rubios, dos querubines de ojos claros. Idénticos hasta en las expresiones mas inocentes, siempre alegres y con ganas de reír. No podían estarse quietos, nunca se mantenían sentados. Una mala bruja amiga de su madre había dicho que los mellizos, con su energía incombustibles eran los culpables de la enfermedad de su madre, que ellos la habían agotado. Tristemente la señora había encontrado un regalo nada agradable en su puerta días después de hacer esa afirmación, pero aquello era otra historia.

Cuando la había dejado a los trece años, aun compartían muchas cualidades, ambos eran delgados y con el pelo claro, menos que cuando eran niños, pero seguían manteniendo un rubio pajizo por el que se les podía distinguir rápidamente entre los demás habitantes de la ciudad. Pero la vida los había transformado. Con los años ambos habían crecido en direcciones opuestas. Mientras que en Jake se había formado un clon casi perfecto de su padre (rubio-pelirrojo, con ojos azules y piel pálida) su hermana se había convertido en una mezcla hermosa de su madre y su abuela Katterina, con el pelo castaño oscuro de Anetta y la piel clara de su abuela. Sin embargo si había algo de Albert Wesker en aquella niña eran sus ojos. Idénticos a los de Jake. Esos brillantes ojos no habían cambiado un ápice desde la última vez que los había visto. Símbolo de que ambos compartían la misma sangre y la misma maldición.

Otro de los propósitos de ir hasta donde ella estaba era hablarle de su sangre. Quería explicarle quien era su padre y sobretodo advertirle de los cabrones que iban tras ellos. Jake no creía que supieran que Len existían, pero no estaba de mas advertir a su hermana sobre un grupo de psicópatas que quería utilizarlos para crear armas bio orgánicas para destruir el gobierno. El había pasado por suficientes pruebas por los dos, así que debía hacer que su hermana estuviera preparada por si iban a por ella. En el bolsillo de su chaqueta llevaba la tarjeta que le había dado el casanova Kenedy. Antes de dejarlo marchar después del atentado de China, le había advertido acerca de la familia, recordándole que no habían acabado y que probablemente en un futuro fueran de nuevo a por el. Si necesitaba ayuda, si tenía la mas mínima sospecha de que alguien podría ir a por el solo tenía que llamar al teléfono. La agente Hennigan le pondría de inmediato en contacto con Leon o alguien de la BSAA y le sacarían del lugar donde se encontrara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jake había asentido y aceptado la tarjeta, pero siempre sin intención real de utilizarla. El no necesitaba aquella protección, era suficientemente capaz de poder continuar solo, pero Len y su madre quizás no estuvieran en la misma situación. Ellas si que podrían necesitar ayuda y el se aseguraría de que el agente al que tanto idolatraba su super-chica se ocupara de cuidarlas. Se lo debían.

- Len, relájate. –Ella apretó los dientes. Siempre que se enfadaba tenía la misma reacción.

- No me llam…

- ¡Yo soy el único que te llama así! –le gritó algo cansado, estaba demasiado dolorido.- ¡Yo soy quien lo tiene permitido!

- ¡No! –una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.- ¡Tú no eres mi Jakie, él está muerto! -las manos le comenzaron a temblar.- Vosotros hijos de puta lo matasteis, así que deja de jugar con mi mente y sal de mi casa.

Aquello definitivamente no lo esperaba. No esperaba que alguien le hubiera dicho a su hermana que estaba muerto, ni mucho menos atribuirse el mérito de ser su ejecutor. Se sintió en cierto modo algo traicionado, que su hermana se hubiera creído aquella patraña le hacía daño. El era Jake Müller-Wesker, no era un simple idiota que se había marchado a luchar. Tendría que haber peleado mas antes de creer realmente que había muerto. Se quedó decepcionado y a la vez jodido, mucho mas del que estaba dispuesto a admitir por cuestión de orgullo.

- ¿Len, quien te dijo eso?

- ¡Basta!

- Contéstame, ¿Quién? –Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Dmitri… el me… -trató de decir.

De golpe se quedó en silencio, la respiración comenzó a ser mucho más acelerada y Jake supo lo que estaba por venir. A pesar de tener unos genes envidiables era asmática desde los cuatro años. Siempre había tenido problemas respiratorios que en más de una ocasión y por culpa de la poca solvencia económica que tenían, habían estado a punto de matarla. Pero hasta los cuatro todo había sido bien controlado, crisis menores que habían combatido bien. El día en que la pequeña cumplía los cuatro se había producido una explosión en las minas cercanas a su casa, la nube de polvo había atravesado puertas y ventanas colándose en sus hogares, provocando que muchísimas de las personas que vivían cerca de ellos comenzaran a enfermar y a morir. Jake había sobrevivido sin ningún problema, Aleena había comenzado a padecer una hipersensibilidad en los bronquios que le acompañaría de por vida. Pero él había convivido con ella los siguientes siete años y sabía lo que debía hacer, estaba preparado cuando las respiraciones se convirtieron en jadeos irregulares. Se acercó a ella y le sujetó los brazos.

- ¿Dónde está el inhalador? –le preguntó calmadamente, si lograba controlar la sensación de pánico que sentía cada vez que el ataque sucedía podría ganar los minutos necesarios para encontrar la medicina. – Len, por favor, dime donde esta en inhalador.

La chica señaló un cajón mientras trataba de respirar, confiando en el al fin. El corazón del chico se infló en su pecho pero no perdió tiempo. Jake se giró, pero un ruido le hizo devolver la mirada a su hermana, había caído de rodillas al suelo. No tenía tiempo. Se acercó al cajón y buscó el maldito medicamento. La maquina rosa siempre había sido odiosa para su hermana, el color era demasiado femenino para ella pero había aguantado porque a su madre le gustaba. Se lanzó al suelo haciendo caso omiso de sus costillas o de las heridas de sus rodillas, Len era la prioridad más absoluta. Sujetó el cuerpo de su hermana y lo apoyó contra él, como tantas veces había hecho de pequeños. No tardó ni un segundo en colocarle la maquina en la boca y accionar el botón para que el medicamento entrara en su organismo. Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, de tal manera que su boca quedara contra su mejilla, necesitaba oírla respirar mientras le acariciaba la espalda, de ese modo estimulaba sus receptores sensitivos para distraer su atención del ataque, si lograba controlar la ansiedad, si conseguía que se sintiera segura podría acabar con él problema. El confort del gesto normalmente lograba calmarla para que pudiera darle el segundo toque del inhalador, aunque esa vez tardó mucho más de lo normal en conseguir que su frecuencia respiratoria fuera la correcta. Volvió a presionar el botón, la segunda dosis solía ser absorbida más rápidamente que la primera.

- Realmente crees que esos incompetentes podrían matarme Len. -Le dijo en voz baja, sin alejarse demasiado de ella, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.- Apuesto a que no pueden encontrar su propia polla por las noches, menos encontrarme y matarme.

- Pero ellos... -dijo la pequeña chica con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas presentes en sus palabras.

- Ellos dirían aquello que fuera necesario para que lo creyeras nena. -habló desde sus años de experiencia.- Te dirían cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una estupidez como que habían acabado con tu hermano para teneros a ti y a mama bajo la palma de su mano.

Hubo una pausa que no le gustó nada.

- Mama murió hace dos años.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que el corazón de Jake se rompiera en miles de pedazos pequeños. El dolor le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica. Estaba preparado para morir, para dejar de existir y desaparecer, estaba preparado para caer en las manos de _la familia_ y ser su conejillo de indias. El dolor que recorría su cuerpo por cada herida, también para eso estaba preparado. Para que alguien, especialmente su hermana, le dijera que su madre había muerto. Para aquello _definitivamente _no estaba listo.

Quería preguntar el como y el porque. El cuando lo tenía, y se imaginaba mas o menos que no lo había hecho sola, los ojos de Len se habían perdido en los recuerdos en el momento que le había dicho que su madre estaba muerta.

- ¿Como? -le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- La enfermedad finalmente la consumió. -Aleena se apretó mas contra el.- ¿Estas aquí de verdad Jackie? ¿No es otro maldito sueño? -le preguntó. Al chico se le rompió el corazón al sentir el dolor que las palabras trasmitían.

- Soy yo pequeña. Soy yo.

Se fundieron en un abrazo. Los minutos pasaron entre lágrimas y sufrimiento. Jake había olvidado su dolor, el entumecimiento que sentía en su corazón a saber que su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida y le había cuidado, ya no estaba, le había hecho olvidar la agonía por la que estaba pasando su cuerpo. Jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa ni a escuchar la manera tan hermosa que tenía de cantarles viejas nanas españolas por las noches. No volvería a sentir sus manos, pequeñas y frágiles entre las suyas, seguras y varoniles. Pensar en que al menos no vería el hombre en el que se había convertido le dio algo de consuelo, a su hermana podría torearla un poco y intentar omitir los detalles escabrosos de su vida, pero su madre con una sola mirada se lo hubiera sacado todo. Le habría hecho vomitar cada palabras sin dejarle ahorrarse un detalle. Cuando Len se hubo recuperado se lanzó a su cuello con una enorme sonrisa. Le abrazó hasta que sus huesos dijeron basta, sin embargo no se quejó, no iba a alejarla de el ni aunque el mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. No al menos de momento, ya tendría tiempo de huir cuando hubieran hablado de lo que tenían que hablar.

Recordar el motivo por el que estaba en esa parte de Europa le recordó también que no tenía mucho tiempo. El mundo iba tras de el y si no quería poner a Len en peligro debía salir de allí de inmediato. La chica le ayudó a levantarse y se sentaron en la mesa, la olla de macarrones se había salvado así que Jake empezó a hablar mientras ella servía un plato para cada uno, el de Jake mucho mas lleno, claro está.

- Y dime hermanito. No es que no me alegre de que hayas vuelto, pero... ¿porque coño no has venido antes?

No sabía por donde comenzar. Habían tantas cosas que contar y tan poco tiempo que decidió hacerle un pequeño resumen sobre su vida antes de encontrar a Sherry Birkin, esa era la parte fácil. A los trece había sido reclutado en la banda de un mercenario llamado Mikail, el cabecilla había mostrado un interés especial en instruirle viendo en el un material de primera que le haría ganar una gran cantidad de dinero una vez estuviera correctamente instriudo. Se habían movido a Polonia donde la banda residía cuando no estaba haciendo los encargos. Todos confinados en un piso de cincuenta metros que no era ni mucho menos capaz de albergar a quince chicos en "prácticas". A los dieciséis había recibido su primer encargo profesional, ya era un auténtico asesino y no tardo en eliminar a los cuatro objetivos que le habían impuesto. Las misiones se sucedieron poco a poco y se convirtió en todo un mercenario hasta que a los dieciocho Mikail le vio como una amenaza. Era mas poderoso de lo que el hombre nunca sería y los clientes que hasta el momento había tenido fieles a el comenzaban a pedir en exclusiva al chico, expulsándolo de una manera cortés de la negociación como si el solo fuera un intermediario para llegar a Jake. De ese modo había obtenido la hermosa cicatriz que cubría su mejilla izquierda. Mikail le había esperado escondido en la habitación donde solía dormir por aquel entonces, no le había dado tiempo a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con un cuchillo a medio centímetro de su cara. Le había costado dos costillas rotas y varias heridas profundas el poder salir de allí, pero lo había logrado. No había mirado atrás ni dudado, se había movido por toda Europa contratando su propio escuadrón hasta acabar, dos años después en Edonia lugar donde le había encontrado Sherry poco después.

La siguiente parte había transcurrido en literalmente poco tiempo pero tenía mucho que explicar llegados a ese punto. Le tenía que contar cosas que la influían a ella directamente y no sabía sinceramente como iba a reaccionar su chica. Lo que no pensaba era esconder nada, no le mentiría deliberadamente.

- Así que Sherry te encontró con una orden del gobierno. -le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio, el plato de macarrones intacto frente a ella mientras que el de Jake había pasado ya a mejor vida dentro de su estómago.

- Si, necesitaban mi sangre.

- ¿Tu sangre? -Preguntó ella confusa. Jake supo que había llegado el momento de abordar el mas crucial de los temas que tenían por delante.

Respiró hondo no queriendo que ese momento llegara. Su padre siempre había sido un enorme agujero negro del que nunca habían sacado nada. Su madre siempre se negaba a hablar de el con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo único que habían conseguido saber era que tenía sus mismos ojos ya que Anetta había cometido el error de decirlo una vez, mientras deliraba presa de las fiebres que la consumían. Lo demás era tabú, ni siquiera sabían de donde era o si había sido consentido el acto que los había traído al mundo. En ese momento Jake tenía toda la información primordial de su padre y podía especular, sin temor a equivocarse que ellos dos habían sido el peor error que pudiera cometer alguien como Albert Wesker.

- ¿Qué sabes de papá? -le preguntó sin anestesia. Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Lo mismo que tu. Que tenía nuestros ojos y era rubio. -Pareció acordarse de algo ya que saltó un poco en la mesa- Espera, conseguí mas información. Cuando a los diecisiete empecé a tomar clases de defensa personal, para enfrentarme a los chicos de Dmitri mama me dijo que el también había sido fuerte, un gran luchador. Creo que eso no lo sabías. -finalizó con una cálida sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que tenía que decir iba a partirle el corazón a su hermana y era consciente de ello, pero la pequeña tenía derecho a saberlo. Wesker también era su padre y ambos debían estar preparados para lo que eso significaba.

- Mientras tratábamos de huir de Edonia, Sherry y yo fuimos capturados y llevados a una instalación militar en China. -le explicó.- Allí descubrí muchas cosas mientras me hacían pruebas, entre ellas de donde venía la sangre tan especial que tenemos Len.

- No te entiendo. -Dijo ella algo asustada. Había reaccionado en el momento en que Jake había pronunciado la palabra "Capiturados".

- Me asustaría que lo hicieras. -se permitió bromear.- Nuestra sangre es especial, tiene unos anticuerpos únicos que son algo así como la vacuna de un virus muy jodido que unos hijos de puta, los que me secuestraron, querían dejar suelto por el mundo. -le acarició la mano por encima de la mesa.- ¿Viste las noticias del atentado terrorista de una ciudad de China?

- Si, oí algo en la radio.

- Fueron ellos dejando libre el virus. Con las investigaciones que hicieron sobre mi aquellos seis meses lo perfeccionaron hallando además de la vacuna, la posibilidad de estabilizar la cepa para que causara un daño mayor.

- Dejame recapitular un poco porque estoy flipando. -Se levantó de la silla pero no se alejó, le gustaba caminar cuando se ponía nerviosa.- Llegaste a Edonia con la intención de crear tu propio grupo de mercenarios, apareció esta chica, Sherry y te dijo que necesitaban tu sangre para la vacuna, pero lograsteis salir de aquí.

- Exacto.

- Vuestra libertad no duró mucho tiempo. Os capturaron y experimentaron con vosotros.

- Suena jodido, pero es cierto -reconoció con el gesto torcido.

- Y huisteis de nuevo imagino, porque estás aquí.

- Si, salimos de allí con mucha suerte y algo de determinación. Sabes que soy demasiado tozudo como para morir sin pelear antes. -ambos sonrieron.

- Lo que no entiendo es como consiguieron tenerte quietecito seis meses. -Jake bajó la mirada.

- Yo mismo me contuve, allí me hablaron de nuestro padre. -Alzó de nuevo los ojos.- Se quien es Len, como fue y en que clase de hombre se convirtió. Y me duele mucho tener que contartelo pero jamás te he mentido y no voy a comenzar ahora, te quiero demasiado como para ocultarte esto.

Y de ese modo comenzó con la historia del hombre que los había engendrado. Le contó todo lo que el sabía, partiendo de su periodo en los S.T.A.R.S de Racoon City hasta el momento en que se había vuelto loco tratando de conquistar el mundo inyectándolo con su propia maldad. Le habló del virus y de los anticuerpos que había en su sangre, un líquido de vida que era preciado en aquellos tiempos y que si alguien lograba saber de su existencia estaría ansioso por quitarle. También le habló de _los chicos buenos de la B.S.A.A._ , de que había sido Chris Redfield quien finalmente acabara con la locura de Albert Wesker en aquel volcán.

No lo reconocería ni aún en un potro de tortura, pero le estaba agradecido a Chris por haber acabado con su padre. El sabía que no podría hacerlo y que perecería bajo el yugo del hombre que siempre había querido conocer. Redfield había hecho lo que debía ser y había salvado al mundo sacrificando su corazón en el proceso. Admiraba a aquel capullo dopado, pero estaba claro que jamás lo reconocería.

Una vez puesto le explicó también los personajes que había conocido en el camino hacía la salida y como les habían secuestrado. Leon Kennedy, Piers Nivans, Helena Harper y Ada Wong. Todos los que se habían cruzado con el en aquel tiempo debían ser nombrados y recalcados. Habían sido héroes y Jake solo podía inclinarse ante sus actos de valentía. Después de ser rescatados en la instalación submarina había cruzado camino con Chris, extrañándose de no ver a su cachorro junto a el. Supuso que estaría por algún lado sacando brillo a sus botas y no preguntó. No fue hasta que se encontró con Sherry aquella última vez en la enfermería que se atrevió a preguntar. La sorpresa de saber que Nivans había muerto transformado en una B.O.W. Provocó por un instante que le doliera el corazón. No porque apreciara a aquel lame botas, sino porque había tenido las pelotas de ir a por ellos aún arriesgando su propia vida. Un puto héroe que no debía haber muerto, no al menos por el.

Aleena se sorprendía ante cada paso que la historia daba sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. Jake sabía que el miedo estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, pero debía de seguir hablando, la información en aquella guerra era el arma mas poderosa y no dejaría a su chica desprotegida antes de partir. Len debía estar alerta y para ello tenía que conocer todos los detalles de los hijos de puta que iban tras su sangre.

- Y tras siete meses corriendo aquí estoy. - le dijo finalizando su relato.- He venido a advertirte y a verte una última vez. -la cara de Len cambió.

- ¿Una última vez?

- Len, has de comprender que he de salir de aquí. Ellos no se van a rendir y no voy a dejar que me cojan.

- ¿Estas cumpliendo una jodida última voluntad Jake? -_Jake, no Jackie... esto va mal_ pensó el muchacho.- Has venido a verme antes de suicidarte. -afirmó.

Su chica era la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo y Jake debería haber supuesto que cuando le contara la historia complete ella leería sus intenciones en su mirada. Tendría que haber omitido algún detalle, pero se engañaba si con ello pensaba en que habría esquivado la perspicaz mente de su hermanita. Era la mas astuta de los dos y la edad solo había hecho que incrementar su ingenio.

- Nunca te he mentido y no te voy a contestar a eso.

- No. No lo voy a permitir. -Le sujetó con fuerza la mano que hasta ese segundo había estado acariciando sus nudillos.- Ya he pasado por esto, y ahora, después de saber que estas vivo no dejaré que hagas esta estupidez... siempre fuiste un puto mártir, pero soy tu hermana y te advierto que si sales por esa puerta con la intención de matarte me estarás haciendo lo mismo a mi.

- No digas gilipolleces Aleena.

- Hablo muy enserio.

Y lo peor era que Jake sabía que era verdad. Su hermana podía ser descuidada, pero tenía un sentido del honor y la familia muy alto. Si la conocía la mitad de bien de lo que ella lo conocía a el, podía afirmar que cumpliría su amenaza. Al menos lo haría si Jake no lograba convencerla de lo contrario.

- ¡Es la única manera! -gritó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla. La sola idea de que su hermana pudiera morir le había querer gritar y llorar hasta el fin de sus días.- Si yo no me voy, si no desaparezco no pararán jamás.

- Jake. No. -le dijo, inflexible, sin alzar la voz.

- Len...

- No.

- Pero...

- ¿Realmente quieres seguir discutiendo esto conmigo? -le advirtió.- Porque tengo todo el día y no voy a desistir en mi empeño de que vivas hermano.

- Sabes que puedo marcharme, irme por esa puerta y no volverás a verme. Podré hacer lo que quiera... -le dijo orgulloso.

- Y cargar con mi muerte en tu conciencia.

- ¡Joder Len!

- Somos un pack Jackie, si tu mueres, yo voy detrás.

- Pero no puedo quedarme... te prometo...

- No lo digas... -le cortó alzando las manos.- nunca me has mentido y me cabrearía mucho que lo comenzaras a hacer ahora.

- ¿Entonces que coño hacemos? ¿Me quedo para que puedan destruir lo único que aún amo en la vida?

- No... -le miró con determinación.- nos vamos juntos y que les follen a esos hijos de puta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jake aún no podía creerse lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Mientras veía a Aleena recoger sus pertenecías en una bolsa no entendía como había podido dejarse convencer por su querida hermana. Se marchaban de Edonia, los dos juntos. Iban a ir a Estados Unidos para hablar con Kennedy y pedirle la inmunidad que le había ofrecido al darle sus cincuenta dólares. El había sido el último en hablar con el en China y era a el a quien pensaba dirigirse cuando volviera. Sherry se encontraba sometiéndose a unas pruebas que confirmaran el positivo diagnóstico cuando Jake había decidido marcharse. Estaba esperando su dinero cuando el guaperas había aparecido por la puerta. Estaba jodido y tenía un par de heridas bastante feas, pero por lo general se encontraba entero, lo que era mucho decir visto el resultado de la misión para el cachorro de Chris.

Leon se había presentado oficialmente como un miembro de la agencia de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos y le había agradecido su colaboración en nombre del presidente y de toda la nación. Jake se había tomado aquello a chiste, tratando de bromear para que el hombre no notara lo mucho que le habían perturbado sus palabras. Si había recibido felicitaciones antes, pero siempre por destruir cosas, por matar a personas que nunca se había preocupado de saber si eran culpables o no. Era un asesino y un bastardo, pero allí estaba un verdadero héroe tendiéndole la mano y agradeciéndole sinceramente su colaboración. Había sacado un cheque segundos después, con mas ceros de los que Jake hubiera visto en su vida, iban a darle el dinero. El fin a sus problemas monetarios estaba frente a el y no pudo mas que romperlo y pedirle cincuenta míseros dólares. El también podía ser un puto héroe altruista si se lo proponía, no iba a dejar que aquellos capullos se llevaran toda la gloria. Leon había sonreído y tras rebuscar en su bolsillo le había dado el dinero. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada había enganchado su mano, le había sujetado de la muñeca para acercarle a el y hablarle al oído.

- _Sherry siempre ha sido importante para mi. Y tu la has salvado_. -Aquello era personal y Jake sintió su cuerpo temblar ante las palabras que estaba susurrando. - _En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, solo has de decirlo y te sacaremos de allí. Una palabra y tendrás una nueva vida alejada de todos los que alguna vez conociste. Solo dilo._

_- Estoy feliz con lo que tengo... pero oye, si necesito que alguien me traiga un Margarita cuando esté de vacaciones en el caribe te lo haré saber Agente._

Y tras eso se había marchado tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto. Y en ese momento se encontraba, apunto de aceptar el ofrecimiento que aquel hombre le había hecho la mañana en que Jake Müller había desaparecido de las vidas de todos. Iba a empezar de nuevo con su hermana, en Estados Unidos, una vida honrada de la que poder sentirse orgulloso. Len le sonrió desde la habitación en la que se encontraba recogiendo algunas prendas de ropa en buen estado. Los vaqueros y las camisetas oscuras sobresaliendo frente a otro tipo de ropa. Jake se acercó a ella con las manos llenas, tenía el inhalador y el medicamento para que Aleena no olvidara cogerlo. Su hermana se rió y metió entre sus cosas asegurándose de que estaba en una zona donde ningún golpe lo pudiera dañar.

- ¿Lo tienes todo? -Le preguntó cuando vio que se quedaba quieta.

- Creo que si... -se paró frente a el y le colocó las manos en los hombros.- Nos podemos marchar hermano, solo he de ir al baño y...

El muchacho sintió un tirón en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a los ojos a su hermana, quien lucia una expresión confundida, similar a la suya. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que había un pequeño agujero en la camiseta blanca que ella llevaba. Un agujero que segundos antes no estaba ahí.

- ¿Jake...? -bajó la mirada a su pecho, una mancha de roja envolvía al pequeño orificio. Cada vez mas grande.

El chico trató de moverse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se abrió la chaqueta solo para ver que el también tenía un agujero justo en su corazón. Su hermana no tardó en acompañarle en el suelo. Cayó hacía delante llevándose a Jake con ella, quedando así tumbada encima de su hermano.

_Nos han encontrado_, era el pensamiento que no abandonaba la cabeza de Jake mientras el dolor le consumía poco a poco. Los habían encontrado y el había sido el culpable de que Len estuviera cada vez mas fría entre sus brazos. La habían matado para llegar hasta el, lo mismo que se había jurado no permitir jamás. La rabia le inundo a la vez que una ola de impotencia, de nuevo había fallado. ¿Como había siquiera podido pensar en que podía cambiar? Tenía la sangre sucia y no podía tener un final feliz, el apellido de su padre, el nombre maldito era su herencia y como un Wesker debía sufrir hasta en su último aliento. Había sido un iluso al creer que realmente tendría una oportunidad de salir de allí. De vivir una vida normal y quizás tener una cita con su super-chica. Había sido un estúpido novato en las lecciones de la vida. El no merecía esa oportunidad, un acto de buena fe no redimía una vida de desgracias y maldad. Era responsable de sus actos y el karma no iba a dejarle marchar de rositas tras todo el daño que había hecho.

De repente, mientras sostenía a su hermana con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se dio cuenta que algo mas. Aquel disparo tenía gato encerrado. Solo alguien que realmente supiera todo de ellos sabría que momento esperar para poder disparar un tiro certero que les asegurara la muerte instantánea de los dos. Habían realizado un tiro perfecto los cabrones. Demasiado perfecto para ser fortuito. Había atravesado el hemitorax derecho de su Aleena para acabar en su parte izquierda atravesando los dos corazones a la vez. Solo el médico que los había tratado de pequeños sabía que Len y el eran gemelos (aunque siempre se empeñaran en decir mellizos) simétricos. Lo que significaba que su hermana sufría de dextrocardia, lo que situaba su corazón en el lado contrario del normal. Ellos lo sabían de alguna manera, habían conocido la existencia de Len todo aquel tiempo y por eso no lo habían matado aquellos jodidos siete meses. Estaban esperando que les llevara hacía su hermana, que les indicara el camino con gotas de su sangre para poder encontrar lo que quedaba de la dinastía Wesker. Era un puto idiota y estaba seguro que ardería en el infierno por aquella estupidez.

Antes de perder finalmente el conocimiento miró por última vez a su hermana, estaba extremadamente pálida, mucho mas de lo normal y temblores incontrolables surcaban su cuerpo. Antes de dejarse caer al abismo, Jake se dio cuenta que si hubiera tenido que escoger un lugar para morir, le hubiera gustado que fuera entre los brazos de alguna de sus chicas. Por lo menos ese sueño podía cumplirlo, por muy doloroso que fuera.

* * *

No me matéis y pensad, si Jake es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia ¿lo voy a matar en el primer cap? Solo quiero que sepais que La familia va en serio.

En fin, me encanta este capítulo y está mal que yo lo diga, pero es tan Jake... XD

En fin, vuestros review me dan la vida chicos. Si llegamos a los 10 publicaré antes del viernes. Sino, el viernes nos leemos.

Os quierooooo

Apadrina un Review... el lo haría. ;)


	3. Trish Lawrence Kira Romanov

Hola hola.

Antes de nada. Ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de aquellos que yo misma he creado) me pertenecen. La saga Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom.

En respuesta a lor Reviews

Core Nakisawa: Wesker es un gran personaje, que pienso es muy ambiguo, que es lo que yo voy a mostrar en esta historia. Se puede interpretar su caracter de muchas maneras y no quiero que sea un personaje extraño, sino el buen Wesker que todos conocemos con sus mas y sus menos, sus egoismos y sus momentos de lucidez. En esta historia voy a intentar hacer un punto de vista de su personalidad real, basándonos en lo que ha hecho y que detrás de todo esta un porque mucho mayor de lo que el mundo piensa. Juntarlo con Jake, era necesario, son un choque de carácteres a pesar de ser familia y no me he podido resistir a hacerlo. Aleena es un gran personaje, una persona que de golpe y porrazo se va a ver introducida en una guerra que no sabía hasta el momento que existía y va a resultar ser una aliada espectacular. Además de que va a llevar loco al señor Chris Redfield. XD No adelanto mas.

Actualizaré los sábados a excepción de que haya una catástrofe Zombie o se caiga un armario en mi cabeza. Que también es posible si tenemos en cuenta lo llenos que están de libros y cosas.

Poco a poco la trama se va creando. Se que estos primeros capítulos son dificiles de conectar entre si, pero prometo que dentro de nada se enlazaran todos los personaje ya ya no podremos separarlos. ^^

Gracias por leer, os quiero mucho!

A leer.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trish Lawrence. Kira Romanov.**

_Tres semanas antes. Enfermería del edificio central de la BSAA._

Chris estaba furioso, muy furioso. Cualquier que no le conociera lo suficiente podría decir que simplemente estaba serio, concentrado en la imagen que tenía frente a el, en las palabras de la doctora mientras le hablaba del estado en que se encontraba su francotiradora. Sin embargo aquellos que tenían el honor de saber algo mas de su jefe que las meras apariencias podía percibir la rabia en los ojos del joven capitán. Trish se encogió en la camilla huyendo del incómodo escrutinio de su superior, no había sido su culpa que la hirieran, ella simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo. Cumpliendo con su deber para la nación, lo correcto, aquello para lo que la habían entrenado. Cuando la mujer dejó de hablar se retiró, realmente no le había hecho mucho caso, los tecnicismos médicos que siempre usaba para impresionar al Coronel Redfield la aburrían y tendía a evadirse de los mismos siempre que como en aquella ocasión acababa metida en la sala de curación. En ese caso, estaba distraída con la imponente figura que en ese momento la observaba casi sin pestañear.

- Recuérdeme de nuevo soldado porque estaba entre la bala y mi cuerpo en vez de en la posición que YO le había asignado. -le ordenó.

Kira, quien estaba sentada en la camilla de al lado, con una enorme venda sobre la pierna abrió la boca para contestar, una mirada del moreno le hizo recular. Los instintos de madre de la ex-piloto solían salir a flote siempre que el Coronel se lanzaba a por alguno de sus niños (entre los cuales se encontraba Trish). De normal hubiera contestado, ella lo sabía, Chris y Kira tenían un permanente tira y afloja que hacía las delicias de toda la unidad. La mujer sin poder olvidar los días que había estado al mando de una unidad de la BSAA, el hombre sin ceder el recio control con que manejaba la organización que había fundado. Sin embargo aquel día no había tiempo para bromas a pesar de que para los altos cargos la misión se había cumplido sin problemas, todos los rehenes presos en la base militar de aquellos terroristas estaban a salvo. Los científicos estaban volviendo a casa y los dos policías encerrados se recuperaban de sus heridas en el hospital militar de la ciudad mas cercana. Sin embargo había estado apunto de haber una baja y eso era intolerable para el capitán. Perder a alguien no estaba permitido, no desde que volvió, no desde que decidió que nunca mas habría un sacrificio humano por él.

- Señor. -Jacks, quien también se había mantenido callado desde que habían entrado en la enfermería quiso hablar. Defender a su mejor amiga, pero el resultado fue el mismo. No dejó que pronunciara una sílaba mas. Con su fría mirada le indicó que no era el momento. Que la pregunta estaba dirigida a una sola persona.

- No. -le dijo con voz extremadamente calma.- Quiero que responda la Teniente Romanov.

Teniente. La llamaba por el rango. _Maaaaaal Royo..._

Aquello era serio, Chris estaba muy enfadado con su actuación y en cierto modo Trish lo encontraba comprensible. No había pasado un año desde el fatídico accidente en China. Todo el mundo sabía que Chris Redfield había vuelto cambiado de aquella misión. Había vuelto con una coraza alrededor de su corazón que le había transformado en el "hombre de hierro" como le apodaban en los barracones de los aspirantes. Al llegar no había querido méritos y ceremonias, traía una idea en mente que cumplir y en ello se había metido de lleno. Se había dedicado los siguientes cuatro meses a entrenar el mismo a los nuevos soldados de la B.S.A.A. Sin sonrisas, sin amabilidad. Había sido el peor y a la vez el mejor instructor de la historia de la organización.

Entrenaba a los nuevos cadetes, llegados de todas las partes y ejércitos del mundo, con puño de acero. La enseñanza médica dejó de ser una opción a la que solo algunos recurrían, pasando a una obligación que todos los reclutas de la BSAA debían aprender, tarea en la que una puntuación menor de diez era considerada insuficiente. Nadie podía explicarles como el lo que había ahí fuera y se había esmerado en que sintieran el peor de los abismos, pero había que concederle que incluso siendo cruel era justo. La generación a la que Kira, Jacks y ella pertenecían era la mejor preparada de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo también era la que menos reclutas había aportado a la agencia. El duro entrenamiento había quebrado a muchos de los que se había apuntado por el honor y la gloria. El recién nombrado Coronel Redfield no quería jóvenes que fueran a morir en sus brazos, quería jefes de escuadrón y soldados mas que capacitados para la guerra en la que estaban inmersos.

Todo el mundo fuera de la agencia hablaba del cambio de la BSAA, de la transformación que había sufrido, de las nuevas reglas. Entre ellas las de hacer equipos pequeños de menos de cinco personas e incluir un oficial médico titulado en cada equipo. También había trasladado las viviendas protegidas de los que conseguían pasar la prueba al mismo edificio de la agencia. No permitiría que ninguno de los escogidos fuera cazado fuera de su hogar. Cuando uno se comprometía con la BSAA, lo hacía hasta las últimas consecuencias. Las críticas no tardaron en llegar y enseguida apareció un nuevo instructor enviado desde la propia casa blanca. El agente de la inteligencia Estadounidense Leon S. Kennedy se convirtió en mentor y capitán del equipo bravo de la BSAA. Muchos de los que estaban allí para convertirse en soldados huyeron ante las nuevas normas, a pesar de no decirlo abiertamente muchos leían las palabras "Hasta la muerte" en cada una de las partes de código de comportamiento que les había hecho memorizar.

Trish no habían comprendido realmente la diferencia entre la antigua BSAA y la nueva. Ella había llegado días antes del accidente de china así que la instrucción había sido dura desde el comienzo. La gente a su alrededor hablaba de mejores tiempos, de días mas seguros en los que ser soldado no era sinónimo de muerte. Analizando las palabras volvió a estudiar las normas y descubrió que muchas de ellas estaban escrita de una manera concreta para jugar con las mentes de los soldados, para infundirles miedo. Una noche, cuando volvía a su asignado barracón de la zona de entrenamiento descubrió el porque de aquella oscura manipulación. La lógica tras las acciones de Chris Redfield.

_ Solo era martes y había sido un horrible día, el Coronel había estado especialmente duro con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no quedándose satisfecho hasta que hubieron varios soldados que se rindieron, uno incluso vomitó su desayuno después de recibir una fuerte patada en el estómago que no había podido parar ni aunque quisiera. Trish aunque dolorida se acercaba a su habitación orgullosa. Era de las pocas que había resistido el entrenamiento completo, ella no se había rendido aguantando las incesantes acometidas del enorme cuerpo de Chris, quien no tenía mas objetivo en mente que derribarla. No se había caído ni una sola vez, permaneciendo estoica durante el proceso, pero los moratones que poco a poco iban formándose en su espalda mas tarde le recordarían que quizás tendría que haberlo echo. Que recular a tiempo le daba opción a pelear otra batalla._

_ Estaba cerca, a unos dos metros de la puerta que le habían asignado, pero escuchar las voces había sido una tentación demasiado suculenta. No había querido detenerse, en realidad quería coger la cama y desaparecer de allí, caer en el mundo de sueños que tanto le gustaba. Un mundo en el que no había dolor ni guerras, donde la gente no se mataba ni se mutilaba. Pero la puerta estaba entre abierta y escuchar el nombre de la hermana de su capitán la frenó en seco. La legendaria Claire Redfield estaba allí y ella estaba demasiado cabreada con el hombre como para preocuparse por la privacidad del que se suponía era su capitán. La genuina Claire era una leyenda en la BSAA, una activa valiosa para Terra Save que actuaba de mediadora diplomática entre las dos organizaciones y el gobierno. Con un Curriculum envidiable sumado al título de superviviente de la catástrofe de Racoon City._

- _Sabes que siempre te hecho de menos, no es un secreto.- Le dijo Chris a la benjamina de los Redfield. Trish se apoyó mejor en la pared, pensando que sus oídos la estaban engañando. No reconocía aquel tono de voz en el Coronel. ¿Podía ser amabilidad?_

_- Y yo a ti hermanito. Aunque he de decir que estoy confundida. -hubo una pausa en la que Trish supuso que se estaba acomodando en la silla. - ¿Has decidido convertirte en el primer Coronel sin soldados?_

_- No se porque lo dices -Se notó contrariado.- Simplemente les enseño a sobrevivir._

_- No Chris, lo que yo he visto era una paliza en toda regla._

_- ¿Cuantas horas llevabas aquí? -le preguntó con un suspiro el hombre. Se rendía a la evidencia de que Claire lo había visto todo._

_- Las suficientes para ver tu sesión de entrenamiento completa. -se escuchó un chasquido, como si alguien se estuviera crujiendo el cuello.- El combate que he presenciado ha sido brutal Chris y solo estaban entrenando. ¿Quieres que se retiren antes de empezar?_

_- Ojala... -hubo una pausa y Trish decidió que sentada también podía escuchar. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a revelarse contra ella enviando espasmos de dolor a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.- Eran niños cuando llegaron Claire, vi sus ojos y no pude evitar ver sus muertes en mi cabeza. La historia se ha repetido demasiadas veces y ellos no serán mas que carne de cañón. Morirán y no podré hacer nada. Al menos así tienen la posibilidad de marcharse, de vivir una vida completa. Y si se quedan, si superan todas las pruebas... -chasqueó la lengua.- Así al menos se que son duros._

_ Hubo unos minutos de silencio que le parecieron eternos. Supuso que entre los dos hermanos estaría realizándose algún tipo de intercambio de información no verbal. Del mismo modo que ella y Kira se entendían con una sola mirada en las simulaciones de batalla, los hermanos tendrían el mismo tipo de código para poder hablar sin tener que abrir la boca. Fue la chica quien rompió el silencio._

- _¿Tienes un mal día? Porque este derrotismo no es para nada propio de ti._

_- Estoy cansado Claire, muy cansado._

_ EL tono había sido de tristeza extrema adrezada con un poco de desesperación. Trish se llevó una mano a la boca. Jamás en los cuatro meses que llevaba allí entrenando había escuchado a alguien hablar con tanto dolor y tratándose de una base llena de veteranos de aquella guerra biológica era mucho decir. Había visto a la Capitana Alomar mirarse las manos temblorosas y suspirar cuando creía que nadie la veía. Había estado presente cuando la Teniente Valentine había hablado con las familias de los muertos para entregar a los valientes guerreros, cuerpos presentes o no. Había escuchado como Kennedy recitaba nombres sin parar, esperando que de ese modo no se le olvidaran los muertos. Sin embargo al Coronel siempre lo había visto firme, estoico, anclado al momento mientras sostenía a los demás. Era el pilar de la base, el sustento de muchos de los que allí estaban, la esperanza de que aún quedaban hombres buenos. _

_Ese grado de sufrimientos en sus palabras le hacía daño incluso a ella. _

- _Lo entiendo Chris, pero la guerra no ha acabado. -le recordó la mujer._

_- Nunca acaba... y yo siempre vuelvo. _

_ Trish observó la pared frente a ella confundida. ¿No era eso bueno? Se suponía que el salir de una guerra con vida era un milagro, era una hazaña de la que se debía estar orgulloso, pero el Coronel parecía avergonzado de regresar al hogar. _

- _Eres un héroe. -le dijo su hermana, una pequeña sonrisa trasluciéndose a través de la voz._

_- Medallas y condecoraciones... un cargo superior. ¿De que mierda sirve todo eso? -se escuchó un fuerte golpe y algo haciendose añicos.- ¡¿De que me sirvió en esa puta instalación submarina?! -gritó._

_- Piers..._

_- Siempre es el muchacho... -continuó el.- Brad, Finn, Steve, Enrico, Charlie, Piers... Siempre es igual. Y lo peor no es cuando son chicos... el vacío que sentí cuando creí haber perdido a Jill... cuando pensé que no te volvería a ver durante los sucesos de la isla Rockford. Sheva incluso se disculpó antes de tratar de hacer una estupidez como suicidarse para matar a Wesker. ¿Que maldito mundo de mierda es este que permite que se les arranque la vida a esos muchachos mientras yo sigo vivo?_

_- Chris..._

_- No quiero seguir sobreviviendo Claire, no si es a costa de ellos. -se escuchó el chirrido de las patas de una silla contra el suelo.- ¡Por eso soy tan duro, por eso soy jodidamente inflexible! Los preparo para que sean mejores que yo, para que cuando llegue el momento sean mis cenizas las que tengan que entregar y no las suyas._

_- ¡Chris!_

Thriss no sabía que mas había pasado tras esa desgarradora afirmación. Había salido escopetada mientras aquellas dolorosas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza. Por eso entendía la manera en que Chris la estaba mirando mejor que cualquier persona. Ella sabía que sentía hacía las personas que llegaban a ser cercanas a el, como ella y su equipo. Entendía, después de aquella charla que había escuchado a escondidas el dolor que guardaba enterrado en su corazón. Los hechos estaban claros, ella se habían interpuesto entre una bala y el, le había protegido sin dudar. Protegiendo al capitán del equipo alfa, por encima de su propia vida. Un acto que Chris no iba a dejar sin castigo.

Todo había sido muy rápido, estaba colocada en la posición que el Coronel le había asignado, observando el asalto que estaban llevando a cabo el resto del reestructurado equipo. Puesto que debía de mantener hasta que la misión estuviera acabada, era la cobertura. El capitán iba al mando como siempre, guiando a Kira para que pusiera las cargas en los lugares estratégicos, asegurando que cuando ellos salieran del edificio con los rehenes, los agresores no pudieran seguirles. Estaban apunto de entrar cuando por la mirilla del rifle había visto a los dos terroristas acercarse, no tenía el blanco claro y las radios habían muerto horas atrás por culpa del magnetismo de las minas en las que estaban edificados los bunkers que usaban como refugio. Había sido una cuestión de vida o muerte, el equipo, la misión y sobretodo los rehenes estaban en peligro. Tenía que avisar al grupo y por su cabeza no pasó otra opción diferente a la de abandonar su lugar (con el rifle atado a su espalda, un francotirador jamás perdía su arma) para comunicar el inminente asalto. Había corrido lo suficiente como para llegar, pero los enemigos conocían mejor el terreno. El desenlace había sido inevitable.

Los ojos cada vez mas oscuros de Chris no se alejaban de ella. Suspiró, cuanto antes contestara, antes podría salir de allí o al menos podría librarse del iracundo hombre.

- Vi la emboscada desde mi posición señor y no tenía un blanco posible . Decidí que lo mejor era avisar al grupo para evitar bajas. -dijo con la voz mas segura que podía articular.

- Hasta el momento veo el razonamiento lógico. Volvemos al inicio. Dos palabras: Bala, explicación. -Trish bajó la mirada.

Siempre había sido buena analizando las situaciones. Las estadísticas y probabilidades danzaban en su mente a la velocidad de la luz, dándole respuestas a ecuaciones que su mente le planteaba en cuestión de segundos para las situaciones a las que se enfrentaba. Por eso era buena como francotiradora. Podía calcular trayectorias basándose en la potencia del viento y sus estadísticas de acierto en cuestión de segundos. Nunca había fallado un objetivo y no pensaba fallar ninguno si en su mano estaba. Por eso, sabiendo las posibilidades que el equipo tenía de sobrevivir si no bajaba (2,3%, si debía ponerse analítica), había hecho lo mas correcto, que en este caso era descender por el despeñadero a toda velocidad. Había llegado a tiempo para indicarles que se acercaban, pero Chris iba al frente y sin querer había descubierto su posición unos milímetros.

- Iba a morir Señor. Yo podía rechazar la bala, calculé mal la trayectoria y por eso me dio. Pero en un inicio la bala tendría que haber sido repelida, no tuve en cuenta que el terreno hecho de gravilla enllentecería mis movimientos.

Aquello no era del todo cierto. No había calculado mal la trayectoria. Simplemente no quería enfadarlo mas diciéndole que sabía que le iban a dar. Qué había escogido interponer su vida a la de un héroe como el, a la del hombre que debía seguir instruyendo a las siguientes generaciones. Si Chris moría, estaba casi segura que parte de la guerra moriría con el, lo que no sería bueno para la especie humana, sin duda. Pero no se lo iba a decir. Tampoco era estúpida como para despertar al León dormido. Hasta ahí también llegaba su razonamiento lógico.

- ¿Calculaste mal la trayectoria? -El hombre chasqueó la lengua. Comenzó a moverse alrededor de la camilla en la que estaba tumbada por orden médica.

- Si señor, predije siete movimientos posibles en el ataque, pero el único que no consideré fue el que realizó el enemigo. Tirarse al suelo para disparar era el mas arriesgado, nunca esperé que lo hiciera.

La sala se quedó en silencio y supo que quizás se había equivocado escogiendo las palabras. Que fuera una friki a la que le gustara prever los movimientos del enemigo basándose en el comportamiento no era algo de lo que alardear. No si quería sobrevivir a los cadetes estúpidos que siempre se metían con ella. Nadie tenía que conocer los dos doctorados en antropología y psicología forense que tenía ya a sus veintitrés años. Sin embargo la risa que escucho la dejó completamente descolocada.

- Brillantemente estúpido. -Chris se acercó a ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le sujetó con fuerza la barbilla para que fijara sus ojos en el.- Me recuerdas a alguien, también tenía esa capacidad deductiva que tu tienes. Era brillante y superpuso la vida de su capitán por encima de la suya.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido? -le preguntó con sincera curiosidad, algo incómoda por la cercanía del hombre quien le hablaba a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro.

Demoró unos segundos la respuesta, esperando encontrar algo en los ojos de Trish que ella no entendía. LA sujetaba con fuerza y la chica estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba para nada que la tocaran.

- No. –Chris la soltó y comenzó a alejarse sin mirar atrás.- Si vuelve a suceder algo similar soldado, -Elevó la voz para que pudiera escucharle con claridad sin dejar de andar hacía la puerta.- si interpone la vida de su capitán por encima de la misión le juro por dios que estará fuera de la BSAA en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "predije". El cementerio está lleno de héroes, no quiero enterrar a ninguno mas. La misión está por encima de cualquier hombre y si no está capacitada para entender eso, no debería estar en la BSAA.

- Pero Capitán... -Trató de defenderse. El hombre se detuvo en la puerta. Habló sin siquiera girarse.

- ¿He dicho en algún momento que esto es una negociación? -Supo que era el momento de cerrar el pico.

- No, Señor.

La conversación finalizó ahí. Trish se quedó sola con Jacks y Kira, sus mejores amigos. Nadie habló los siguientes minutos, las palabras del Coronel Redfield bien claras en su cabeza. Había fallado aún haciendo lo correcto. La chica cerró los ojos mientras flexionaba las piernas para poder abrazarlas con su extremidad útil. El peso de todo lo que había pasado aquella semana cayendo sobre ella como una losa. ¿Se había precipitado al abandonar su posición? ¿Debería haber disparado en cuanto les vio? Las ideas y probabilidades se agolpaban en su cabeza. Creía haber hecho bien, si repasaba el reglamento las normas estaban claras. _Ningún hombre es imprescindible, nadie está por encima de la misión. _Ella se había sacrificado por el equipo, ¿Que había de malo en aquello? Al parecer el Coronel lo consideraba una estupidez.

Quizás había cometido una tontería, ya no lo sabía. No había pensado mucho la decisión de moverse e ir a avisar al equipo. Era lo necesario y además no tenía un blanco claro desde su posición. Las rutas eran fáciles de calcular y en cuestión de segundos estaba donde los demás. Sabía que la emboscada se estaba preparando y era sencillo prever que los de delante atacarían mientras que los dos portadores de rifles que había visto les cubrirían las espaldas.

Quizás calcular tanto los movimientos no fuera útil en el mundo real, en los entrenamientos siempre había sacado la mejor puntuación, la mas alta incluso en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquello había sido su primera misión de campo, una en la que no tenían asignados capitanes ni equipo, no había rangos o puestos. Eran el equipo alfa por elección del Coronel, la prueba final de aquel entrenamiento y quería hacer las cosas bien así que pensando con lógica se había acercado al capitán para informarle de la que suponía era la estrategia del enemigo. Segundos antes de que la bala atravesara su cuerpo se planteó que quizás no había sido suficientemente rápida. Las balas lo eran y el dolor que sentía en el hombro no era una estadística. Las deficiencias de su cuerpo siempre pasando factura en los peores momentos posibles. Sus cálculos estaban bien, pero ella había fallado en la ejecución.

Desde pequeña la gente se había empeñado en decirle las cosas que no podía hacer. Cuando había suspendido el instituto sus padres adoptivos se rieron de ella y le recordaron que la hija de una prostituta y un borracho no sería capaz de conseguir nada en la vida. Se tragó las lágrimas en ese momento y se empeñó en ser mejor. Estudió y trabajo mas que nadie, entrando en la universidad cuando todos decían que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ello. Consiguió entrar en la infantería con solo dieciocho años, sus padres no se rieron cuando llegó con el uniforme, simplemente asumieron que el gobierno necesitaba mas carne de cañón. Allí sorprendió a sus instructores sacándose en dos años dos carreras universitarias. Sin embargo aún seguía sin encajar, sus compañeros se rieron de ella cuando le informó a sus superior que deseaba entrar en el cuerpo de francotiradores del ejercito. Hicieron bromas crueles sobre su estatura y sobre lo que podía hacer con el cañón. Postulaban que no tenía fuerza y muchos de ellos trataron de hacer que se rindiera. Nunca lo consiguieron. Cada broma, cada insulto no hacía mas que incrementar las ganas de superar los obstáculos que el mundo se empeñaba en poner frente a graduó en tres años siendo la mejor de su promoción. Los cabrones que se había reído de ella se quedaron en el camino, ninguno pasó la prueba en la que Trish Lawrence brillo. La mejor puntuación desde que el fallecido Piers Nivans había realizado el test de los cien objetivos. Fue recomendada para el entrenamiento en la BSAA frente a todos ellos, con carta especial del Coronel Strokes. La nominó para la unidad mas honorífica y respetada de los últimos tiempos.

Nadie jamás debía menospreciarla y Redfield lo estaba haciendo de una manera que dolía. No iba a dejar que cuestionara sus convicciones o su motivación. Estaba entregada a la causa y no permitiría que nadie dudara de ello. ¿Qué ella no era suficientemente buena para la BSAA? ¿Era eso lo que insinuaba? Iba a demostrarle que estaba completamente equivocado. Trish recogió los restos de su orgullo e ignorando el palpitante dolor en su hombro se levantó de la camilla de un solo salto. Corriendo para alcanzar a su capitán salió de la enfermería. Lo encontró al final del pasillo.

- ¡Capitán! -le gritó. El hombre no se detuvo.- ¡Chris!

Ante la mención de su nombre, el Coronel giró la cabeza para observarla por encima del hombro. No le daría el gusto de mirarla de frente. Seguía enfadado.

- ¿Si Teniente? -le dijo, la rabia notoria en su voz.

- Lo volvería a hacer. -comenzó a andar tranquilamente hacía el.

Chris alzó una ceja incrédulo ante sus palabras. Cruzó los brazos y caminó un par de pasos hacía ellos girándose por completo. Atento a cada palabra que Trish fuera a decir en su defensa, mas intrigado de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Cara a cara se midieron, se observaron, recreándose en la visión del otro. No se dio cuenta de cuando paso, pero el pasillo dejó de estar vacío. La chica había alzado considerablemente el tono de su voz por lo que varios de los oficiales que estaban por las instalaciones se acercaron a ver que pasaba. La capitana Alomar y el agente Kennedy entre ellos. Nadie le gritaba al Coronel Redfield sin que sus amigos salieran a curiosear, eso era una hecho. Los intrépidos eran pocos y aunque su estancia en la agencia solía acabar, se les recordaba como valientes.

- Una y otra vez. -No titubeó.- Porque el Capitán de una misión es el Rey en un tablero de ajedrez, la pieza clave.

- ¿El Rey? -le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

- Así es. El Rey. -negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo sobre el Rey?

- Me gustaría oírlo capitán.

- Es en realidad el mas inútil de las fichas, siempre escondiéndose de los demás, temeroso tras sus tropas, incapaz de alejarse mas de un par de pasos de su hogar ¿te sigo pareciendo el Rey?

- De la manera que yo lo veo si. -se acercó un paso mas.- Sin Rey, jaque mate Coronel. La partida se acaba. Y no solo eso, es él quien tiene toda la información, los recursos, las palabras, la sabiduría. El único guía a los estúpidos peones novatos para que vuelvan a casa de una pieza. A quien los peones... -sintió la mano siempre fría de Kira en su hombro, Jacks tras ella. .- ...alfiles, caballos, torres protegen. Es la clave y nosotros los encargados de que el enemigo no atrape su viejo y obsoleto culo, si me permite la franqueza. Si usted cae, todos caemos y si para que sobreviva uno de nosotros tiene que recibir una inofensiva bala, perdónenme capitán pero el precio es pequeño.

Se hizo el silencio. Trish había acabado su discurso y esperanzada observaba a su Coronel, esperando de que hubiera captado el mensaje, y si no era mucho pedir que no la expulsara de la agencia. Le había costado bastante llegar allí.

- Y de este modo David venció a Goliath. -Dijo el Teniente Stone colocando una enorme mano sobre el hombro del capitán, era otro de los que había estado observando la acción desde uno de los laterales.- O al menos le recordó que su culo era viejo y obsoleto.

La tensión flotaba en el ambiente, Chris no despegaba los ojos de Trish. Josh se acercó un poco mas al Coronel, situándose justo detrás de el, hablándole al oído. La joven francotiradora no apartó los ojos de su capitán, no iba a ceder en aquella guerra silenciosa, eran demasiado años luchando por que la consideraran válida lo que la impulsaban a mantenerse en pie a pesar de que el dolor comenzaba a marearla.

- ¿Trish? -La voz asustada de Kira la intrigó, se dio la vuelta y observó la manera en que estaba mirando su camiseta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

No le contestó por lo que optó por bajar la vista y observar lo mismo que ella estaba mirando. Cuando contempló su hombro sintió una contradicción en su cuerpo. Tenía la camiseta prácticamente cubierta en sangre, sin embargo no sentía ningún dolor. Alzó la mirada y sin mas sus piernas fallaron. Estaba cayendo y al parecer había una pequeña desconexión entre su cuerpo y su mente. No podía controlarse y sabía que el golpe si que lo sentiría.Pero no llegó. No se fue al suelo sino que acabó envuelta en unos cálidos brazos. Sentía los ojos pesados, pero atinó a girar la cabeza, lo justo para ver la cara de su Coronel a menos de dos centímetros, le observaba preocupado. Pero había algo tras el miedo y la furia, un tinte de algo desconocido que la intrigaba ¿era orgullo?

Sin embargo no pudo hacer realmente mucho mas, no le dio tiempo a analizar completamente lo que estaba viendo o las palabras que volaban a su alrededor, en cuestión de unos segundos todo se volvió negro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jacs y ella corrían por los pasillos de la agencia. No podía creer que hubiera ocurrido aquello el mismo día en que se asignarían las posiciones. El día que habían estado esperando desde que finalizaron la misión tres semanas atrás. El entrenamiento había acabado y solo quedaban ciento veinte reclutas de los dos mil que habían empezado la instrucción para convertirse en agentes de la BSAA. Solo diez serían los elegidos y dos plazas de esas eran para pasar a formar parte de la agencia de inteligencia. División que curiosa mente era regida por la agente Sherry Birkin quien se encontraba al mando debido al cambio de destino que había sufrido Leon S. Kennedy, quien se había convertido en una valiosa pieza que la BSAA no estaba dispuesta a soltar. Plazas a las que solo podían optar aquellos a los que se les instruía específicamente. No sus casos, por supuesto. Ellos optaban por las ocho restantes.

- Vamos, solo quedan unos metros. -le animó Jacs.

Que llegaran tarde no había sido por su culpa y eso tenía a Trish muy cabreada. Llevaba menos de diez días fuera de la enfermería y ya había conseguido meterse en líos. Realmente esa vez, y por raro que pareciera, no había sido su culpa. Los idiotas de siempre (quieres incomprensiblemente también habían superado la prueba) habían decidido que ellos no deberían de estar en la selección. Las palabras exactas habían sido "indignos de pertenecer a la BSAA" y para demostrar su punto los habían encerrado en un armario lleno de productos químicos a los que sabían Kira era alérgica.

Habían logrado salir en menos de diez minutos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Tuvieron que ir a los barracones a por el inhalador de la morena. Para poder frenar la crisis a tiempo, pero no había sido suficiente, el siguiente paso había sido la enfermería, que quedaba bastante lejos de la sala de reuniones. Por suerte el ataque estaba comenzando y no se le habían cerrado las vías aéreas, la médico de campo la atendió de inmediato. Por eso llegaban treinta minutos tarde a la selección, sabían que seguramente ya había acabado, pero se dirigieron allí igualmente. Si se ponían a buscar algún lugar en el que posiblemente los encontraran sería ese. Aunque le jodiera sabía que ellos tenían muy buenas puntuaciones y habían clavado la misión de campo, no como ella, que además de cabrear a su Capitán (quien también era el Coronel de la base) había dicho que tenía un culo obsoleto y viejo. Palabras hermosas. Cuando tuviera a su disposición a aquellos hijos de puta iba a hacer que se acordaran del día en que habían nacido, seguramente darían con sus huesos en las celdas de retención, pero no dejarían que se salieran con la suya, no esa vez. Kira había sufrido durante catorce minutos exactos, ellos no tendrían tanta suerte. Pensar en las posibilidades de haber sido elegidos les cabreaba, tenían muchas y sabían que una falta como aquella (llegar treinta minutos tarde) era motivo de expulsión, llegar tarde en el ejercito significaba poner en peligro la vida de las demás personas. Por lo que no tenían nada que perder al igual que no tenían posibilidades después del conjunto de acontecimientos que les había llevado a ese momento, se enfrentaría a esos hijos de puta sin problemas, se lo merecían.

Cuando vieron las puertas de la sala de conferencias la adrenalina se libero. Jacs apretó el paso y entró como un vendaval, deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor en busca del objetivo que habían fijado. No estaban muy lejos. A menos de dos metros, los tres hombres que les habían atacado estaban de pie, hablando animadamente con el Coronel. Cuando Trish los vio sintió que la rabia bullía en su interior. Por lo que parecía, los capullos habían logrado lo que tanto ansiaban si la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios era un indicador de ello. Jacs se encendió, la chica podía ver como su actitud, siempre amable, pasaba a ser la de un depredador furioso.

Poca gente lo sabía, pero Jacs no era tan bueno como sus rizos dorados y los ojos verdes de los que era portador gritaban. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero había sufrido mucho mas que la mayoría de los que allí estaban. El joven era un superviviente de la catástrofe de Racoon City, uno de los que había sido evacuados al principio. Sus padres se lo habían intentado llevar de la ciudad, solo tenía dieciséis años cuando el virus fue liberado. Su madre fue mordida en la misma entrada de la ciudad y su padre no había sido capaz de abandonarla. Todos sabían lo que ocurriría cuando pasara el momento, sus vecinos se habían convertido a las pocas horas en aquellos malditos engendros. Le habían dado las llaves del coche y enviado lejos, a casa de su tía. Pero no había suficiente gasolina para alejarse mucho. Había vagado las siguientes semanas por un pueblo cercano que había sido evacuado, buscando comida en la basura y sobreviviendo con lo que podía. Los siguientes años habían sido un constante ir y venir, de un lugar a otro, sin nombre, sin hogar. Finalmente había podido salir de su situación cuando un miembro del ejercito le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Arkiriana Romanov, también llamada Kira, era teniente ya por aquella época. Lo había encontrado robando en una base militar, con un par de pelotas, metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Ella lo había rescatado dándole la opción a una vida mejor, se había convertido en su hermana mayor, cuidando de el en momentos tan complicados como aquellos en los que se habían encontrado.

Por eso habían cometido un tremendo error al ir a por ella. Los tres estaban unidos por una promesa que se habían hecho al principio de la instrucción, justo cuando descubrieron que no todo el mundo era tan amable como aparentaba. Chris fue el primero que reparó en ellos, su rostro se endureció y apretó los puños, como si estuviera terriblemente cabreado, una actitud que últimamente era constante en lo que se refería a ellos. Los tres hombres a los que Trish y Jacs buscaban también se giraron.

- Finalmente se dignan a aparecer. -Dijo el Coronel. Pero Trish no le escuchaba, caminaba con un solo objetivo.- Espero que tengan una maravillosa explicación...

No se detuvo ante las palabras de su Capitán. Con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeó el rostro del cabecilla. Un derechazo directo a la mandíbula de aquel intento de ser humano. Se regodeó cuando le vio caer al suelo con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de puro dolor. Los otros dos se pusieron inmediatamente alerta. Sentía a Jacs moverse tras ella, el merecía tener también su turno. Se giró para observar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver como el Agente Kenedy le interceptaba sujetándole desde atrás.

- Quieto muchacho. -le aconsejó.

- ¡Pero que coño pasa aquí! -gritó el Coronel. Interponiéndose entre ella y sus objetivos. Trish no tenía ganas ni tiempo para eso.

- Coronel, le respeto y le admiro, pero quítese de en medio, tengo un asunto personal con esos hombres.

- ¿Que asunto?

- No es de su incumbencia Coronel, así que le ruego...

- ¿No es de mi incumbencia? Esta hablando de una agresión a mis hombres, yo creo que si que es de mi incumbencia.

- ¿Y la agresión que ha tenido lugar hace treinta minutos a la teniente Romanov? ¿También es su asunto? -le preguntó Jacs, aun sin poder soltarse del abrazo de Leon.- Porque no he visto a nadie preocupado por su ausencia.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Habían mas de quince personas allí. Los aspirantes que habían pasado y varios oficiales al igual que Sherry Birkin y Leon Kennedy. Todos estaban mirando la escena, no era normal que se produjera una agresión y Trish era consciente de que ninguno de los agentes al cargo sabía lo que pasaba realmente en los barracones. No tenían ni idea de la clase de gente que se reunía allí. Y el peor de todos era James Wilkinson III el hombre que les había encerrado.

- ¿De que habla cadete? -Chris se acercó un paso a ella, manteniéndose siempre entre Trish y los tres chicos. Estaba confundido y muy cabreado.

- Hemos sufrido un ataque Coronel, por eso no hemos estado en la ceremonia de asignación. -le explicó Trish lo mas calmada que pudo.- Los soldados Wilkinson, Jamvert y Nott decidieron que no éramos s_uficientemente buenos_ como para estar entre los seleccionados y se aseguró de que no pudiéramos llegar.

- No se de que están hablando Coronel. -se defendió Jimmy. Cuidadosamente se sujetaba el rostro , el punto exacto en el que Trish había descargado su furia. Esas palabras le recordaron la ira que había sentido al principio, se enfrentó directamente a el.

- ¿Que no sabes de que estamos hablando? ¡Hijo de puta tengo tus placas! -las sacó de su bolsillo y se las tiró a los pies.- Te las he quitado cuando me has empujado dentro, pero estabas tan orgulloso de habernos vencido que no te has dado ni cuenta.

- ¡Kira casi se muere! -le gritó Jacs, tratando de librarse de Leon, forcejeando con mayor intensidad.

- ¡¿Qué?! -de nuevo preguntó el Coronel recogiendo las placas del suelo. Chapas de identificación con el nombre y apellidos de James.- ¿como que casi se muere? ¿Porque coño no entiendo una mierda de lo que está pasando?

- Kira es alérgica a los productos de limpieza, entre ellos la lejía. Nott tiró le tiró una botella entera por encima antes de cerrar la puerta.

La adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo al comprender que la batalla había acabado. Decir en voz alta lo que había ocurrido eliminó la furia de su organismo dejándola completamente exhausta. Ese día había sido un completo sin sentido y darse cuenta de que por culpa de aquellos capullos los tres estaban fuera de la BSAA le rompía el corazón. Habían luchado tanto que dolía en lo mas hondo aquel rechazo. Sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, mas no iba a dejarlas caer, no les dejaría ganar. No les daría el placer de ver lo mucho que les habían dañado.

- Sabes que estas son acusaciones muy graves ¿verdad?

- Si Coronel, lo se. -le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero no he dicho mas que la verdad. ¿Le jode escuchar que sus nuevos chicos son unos hijos de puta? Lo siento, yo no he sido quien los ha escogido para mi equipo.

Y no pudo mas. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, quería ver como se encontraba Kira y comenzar a recoger sus cosas, estar allí, cerca de aquellos capullos le daban ganas de vomitar. Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó algo que la dejó clavada en el sitio.

- Yo no les he escogido, era la falta de opciones lo que me ha obligado a admitirlos. Los tres soldados a los que iba a promocionar habían decidido desaparecer. -Aunque las palabras eran las que había deseado oír no se detuvo, no podía hacerlo. Estaba apunto de dar otro paso cuando ocurrió algo que la sorprendió aun mas.- ¡Trish!

La había llamado por su nombre. De nuevo la había llamado por su nombres. No lo hacía desde que se había interpuesto entre la bala y el, desde ese momento había creado una guerra fría en la que solo se dirigía a ella por el rango. Secretamente aquella actitud estaba matando a la chica, ella no había hecho nada malo, no se merecía que la tratara de ese modo solo por cumplir la misión. Por ese le sorprendía de tal modo que en ese preciso momento estuviera usando su nombre. Por lo que soltó el pomo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su Coronel.

- Desde el primero al último de los que están aquí. No hay diferencia. Todos son mis soldados y si estos tres han hecho cualquier tipo de daño lo pagarán. Yo mismo llevaré la investigación. Y si se verifica, si realmente hicieron lo que tu estas diciendo. Te aseguro que no saldrán impunes.

- ¿Ya ha acabado Coronel? -le preguntó, no quería llorar y estaba apunto.- He de ir a recoger mis cosas para abandonar el edificio.

- No. no recoja nada. Quiero que esta investigación sea la prioridad en este momento. Sherry. Acompaña a la teniente Lawrence y al soldado Trooper a la sala de interrogatorios. Esto no ha acabado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Y lo había investigado, vaya si lo había investigado. Se había dedicado los siguientes dos días a ver las cintas de seguridad. Buscando la prueba irrefutable de que se había cometido un delito, de que aquellos individuos habían fallado a la BSAA no respetando a sus compañeros. Inevitablemente su mente voló a la instalación acuática, si Piers hubiera sido como aquellos hombres, olvidando que el compañerismo era una calidad indispensable para cualquier miembro de la agencia, posiblemente ni el, ni Jake Müller, Ni Sherry Birkin hubieran salido del laboratorio submarino. El había sido la imagen perfecta de lo que significaba ser un soldado y no había nada de el en aquellos hombres que consideraban divertido y _correcto_ encerrar a sus compañeros en un armario. El no quería chusma como aquella entre sus hombres. Necesitaba poder confiarles la vida y tristemente no daban la talla para ser un miembro de la organización.

Sentado en aquel despacho se dio cuenta de que inteligencia no les faltaba. Los tres chicos habían sido muy listos escogiendo un lugar donde las cámaras no pudieran captarles con precisión. Estaban en un ángulo muerto en el pasillo número tres, el que menos tráfico tenia del edificio. Lo habían planeado y eso solo añadía la etiqueta de _premeditado_ a la sentencia que Chris estaba preparando. El análisis había dictaminado que James tenía lejía en las manos, restos pequeños, pero suficientes para incriminarlo. El interrogatorio a Lawrence y Trooper, el resultado del laboratorio y las pruebas médicas a las que se había sometido a la Teniente Romanov eran muy claras, suficientes de por si para poder encerrarles y someterles a un consejo de guerra por actuar en contra de sus camaradas. Estaban en un lío y el no podía sentirse mas que decepcionado por no haber visto la maldad de aquellos reclutas desde el principio. El había creído que eran buenos chicos, les había visto ayudar a los mas jóvenes en algunas ocasiones y despuntaban en las pruebas de habilidad. Se lamentaba por haber estado tan ciego, si los comentarios que habían salido de los labios de algunos de los reclutas a los que se había tomado la libertad de entrevistar eran ciertos, aquellos hombres llevaban comportándose del mismo modo durante semanas y el no había percibido nada. Por aquel motivo en especial quiso ser el mismo quien les interrogara. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios las patéticas escusas que estaban dispuestas a dar con tal de salvarse.

Había sido Kennedy quien llevara a cabo los test psicológicos en los tres sujetos para conseguir la mejor estrategia a la hora de hablar con ellos para que confesaran. Eran egocéntricos y megalómanos según el diagnostico del agente. También mostraban una actitud misoginia oculta que le sorprendió. Le pareció extraña en los tiempos que corrían, cuando las mujeres estaban integradas perfectamente en las fuerzas armadas. En concreto, en la BSAA habían mas de ciento veinte mujeres y algunas de ellas eran las mejores personas que había tenido el placer de conocer, muchas le habían salvado la vida, entre ellas Trish Lawrence. La misma chica a la que había encerrado en el armario con sus mejores amigos. Y si la broma se hubiera quedado en eso, la cosa hubiera sido diferente pero no. Se había probado que antes de cerrar la puerta habían vertido lejía, ataque que había estado apunto de matar a una de las mejores expertas en explosivos que la BSAA había tenido el honor de reclutar.

Cuando Chris había entrado en la sala donde los tres muchachos esperaban confiados sintió que no se podría controlar. Quería partirles la cara, pero sabía que aquel no era el modo de hacer las cosas. Debía seguir el procedimiento legal para que todo fuera correcto, solo de ese modo podría conseguir que readmitieran a Lawrence, Romanov y Trooper. Los quería en su equipo y no había otra opción que cumplir. Así que recogió todo el auto control que pudo encontrar dentro de su cabeza y planteó el interrogatorio tal como Leon le había explicado que debía hacerlo. No había sido duro, tampoco gruñón o blando, simplemente había sido conciso y directo. Brusco si se ceñía a la definición que había realizado Sheva, quien había entrado con el como apoyo.

- Aterrador mas bien Redfield. -le dijo Leon con una sonrisa cuando salió. El había visto el procedimiento completo a través del cristal que separaba la sala de interrogatorios de la de observación.

- Pero han confesado ¿no?

Leon negó con la cabeza pero Chris no le dio importancia. Quizás las palabras no hubieran sido las mas adecuadas, debía de reconocer que si hubiera sido un poco mas simpático los chicos no hubieran salido pálidos de la sala, pero no tenía tiempo para bromas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Chicos, amo el Feedback. Si me ayudais solo un poquito perdiendo unos segundos y dejando un review cortito no podéis imaginar lo mucho que me alegráis el día, y si he de calcular todas las desgracias que me han pasado últimamente... Por fiiiiii Se que os pido mucho pero realmente me haría muy feliz y me demostraría que la historia realmente esta llegando a la gente.

Ahora, a los que hayais llegado hasta aquí un pequeño regalito:

En el próximo capítulo:

_- ¡Tu! -Le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo._

_- Siéntate muchacho -le habló con voz calmada. Aquello iba a ser largo, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo. La operación había salido bien._

_- Una mierda, -miró a su alrededor.- ¿Así que esto es el infierno...? de saber que iba a ser igual que la vida de mierda que he llevado me habría metido una bala en la cabeza antes._

_- ¿Infierno? -chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Te parece esto el infierno?_

_- ¿Qué sino?_

_- El mundo real._

_- Error, -le miró con odio.- Al igual que al parecer yo, tu estas muerto hijo de puta._

_- No conocí a mi madre, así que no puedo negar esa afirmación. -reconoció Wesker.- Pero si puedo decirte que esto es la vida real y tu estas vivo._

En fin. Muchas gracias por todo.

Adoptar un Review o Wesker irá a buscaros para torturaros a base de cosquillas! ... eso me quedó tan OOC... xD


	4. Si, soy tu jodido padre

Holap!

_**Quizás podía negarse las veces que quisiera, pero él sabía que aunque ni el mismo lo supiera los sentimientos seguían ahí, dormidos bajo la superficie, esperando el momento adecuado de salir y recordarle que seguía teniendo un corazón humano.**_

Antes de nada. Ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de aquellos que yo misma he creado) me pertenecen. La saga Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom.

Muchas gracias a ERika por dejar Review. Y a esas personitas que aunque no lo digan leen la historia. La cosa ha estado algo lenta hasta aquí, pero prometo que poco a poco se esta poniendo interesante, es necesario que se conozcan los hechos antes de pasar a la parte central, hemos de introducir a la gente en el contexto y poco a poco vamos a ver como funcionan estos personajes y cuando se encuentren... muajajaja cuando se encuentren la cosa estará entretenida.

Ya queda menos para que crucen sus destinos, habrá un invitado/a en la BSAA y un viejo amigo caerá en el lado de Wesker ¿quién será? lo veremos próximamente. Por favor no abandoneis la historia.

Muchas gracias y a leer!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Si, soy tu jodido padre.**

La ira broto casi como una ola a través de sus venas. Piers saltó de donde se encontraba para sujetarle y tratar que el rifle, por el que Wesker había estado mirando el interior de la casa donde sus hijos se encontraban, no se fuera al suelo, lo que significaba a unos cien metros por debajo de ellos. El antiguo jefe de los S.T.A.R.S. sintió como su poder creía y su piel se calentaba. No esperaba que tomaran aquella decisión tan rápido, la exterminación del objetivo era siempre la última de las opciones para aquellos hijos de puta. Primero debían agotar cada una de las posibilidades que tuvieran al alcance de sus manos para conseguir los sujetos de experimentación que querían conseguir. Matarlos de aquel modo solo podía significar que tenían mas valor como cadáveres que vivos, lo que no hacía mas que incrementar la rabia de Wesker. Tras ese pensamiento sin embargo pudo ligar otro, su mente humana batallando con aquella que estaba infectada. Strauss quería ver si sus hijos revivían, quería saber si su sangre podía ser usada como la "magna vita", el catalizador perfecto para resucitar la materia viva, el proyecto que había perseguido toda su maldita vida desde que Spencer confió en ella lo suficiente como para contarle acerca de sus experimentos.

- ¡Esa zorra...!

Sentía sus pupilas cambiar, elongarse hasta convertirse en los ojos del diablo que había aprendido a odiar. Pero no podía culpar a su mutación aquella vez, era el hombre medio muerto en su interior el que clamaba por sus poderes, el que gritaba por un modo de vengar a su prole, a los hijos que acaban de morir frente a sus ojos como si fueran simples patitos de feria. Aquello no podía ser real, no podía haber estado todo aquel tiempo esperando el momento y justo cuando se decidía que la verdad iba a llegar, que podría enfrentarse a ellos, el destino pisoteaba sus intenciones y le devolvía un poco del mal que el había lanzado a la tierra.

- Movimiento Wesker.

El hombre giró su rostro para comprobar que Piers había vuelto a vigilar la casa a través de su rifle anti materia. Él buscó el suyo, que cuidadosamente había sido mantenido en equilibrio sobre la cornisa y se acercó al objetivo para ver de lo que diablos estaba hablando el chico. No le importaba menos lo que aquellos bastardos hicieran en ese momento, iba a ir a matar a cada uno de ellos, les haría sufrir durante días hasta que pidieran clemencia. Su parte oscura se relamió orgullosa de tener de nuevo el control de la bizarra mente del antiguo capitán. Sin embargo las palabras de Piers calaron haciendo que se acercara, que mirara lo que el joven le indicaba. Comprobó lo que decía, dos personas estaban entrando en la pequeña y destartalada casa. Enseguida reconoció a Strauss aunque tuvo que fijarse bien para recordar al siempre callado Timothy Lume a su lado, un tercero llegó a los pocos segundos con un rifle en las manos, Albert no pudo verle la cara ya que iba cubierto con una máscara negra anti-gas como la que acostumbraba a vestir Hunk. Su mirada se centró de nuevo en el hombre, aquel capullo había sido un simple recadero el tiempo que Wesker había estado sentado en uno de los sillones que la familia reservaba solo para los hermanos mas importantes. Al parecer había sabido a quien arrimarse o en que cama meterse para poder subir rápido en la escala de poder.

Observó con impotencia como se acercaban a sus cachorros y les separaban de una patada. Aquel capullo estaba muerto, y no vería venir el golpe cuando le arrancara el corazón por simplemente tocar a su pequeña niña. Jeniffer Strauss se arrodilló al lado de Jake y le sujetó el rostro con fuerza levantando su cabeza unos diez centímetros de suelo antes de dejarla caer frustrada. Empezó a dar órdenes y unos hombres vestidos de negro, todos con trajes de chaqueta, llegaron con unos bidones de lo que aparentemente era gasolina. Supo lo que iban a hacer en aquel mismo minuto y no pensó. Simplemente actuó. No reducirían a sus hijos a simples cenizas.

NO iba a permitirlo.

- ¡Vamos! -Le gritó al Piers al tiempo que salía disparado hacía la puerta, cogiendo en el trayecto su Magnum y la escopeta _itaca_ que siempre iba con el.

No esperó a que le acompañara, simplemente utilizó los dones que su código genético le otorgaba para desplazarse a mayor velocidad de la que era humanamente posible, sin embargo no fue suficiente. Cuando ambos se encontraron frente a la casa, las llamas ya lamían con glotonería las paredes cubriendo todo de ceniza y humo oscuro. Saltó con fuerza y se coló por una de las ventanas, escuchó el aterrizaje de Piers dos segundos después del suyo. Se movió con destreza por la casa y encontró rápidamente a sus hijos. El corazón que en otro tiempo habría negado que tuviera se encogió en su pecho. Ambos estaban inconscientes aunque respiraban, pero lo mas impactante es que a pesar de estar a medio metro de distancia estaban cogidos de la mano, como si aún en la muerte se hubieran unido.

_Los gemelos vienen unidos al mundo, normalmente salen de el de la misma forma_ le había dicho Hunk cuando se enteró de que Anetta estaba embarazada de dos criaturas. Había acertado como era ya costumbre.

Notó como Piers se arrodillaba a su lado para comprobar el pulso en ambos cuellos. Al rozar la garganta de Jake el chico emitió un gemido y abrió los ojos formando una mísera rendija por la cual podían verse sus orbes aún brillantes. Después pasó rápidamente a la chica.

- Ella está viva.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que mientras hubiera vida habría esperanza. No tenía tiempo que perder, sujetó con fuerza a su hijo y Piers alzó en brazos a Aleena, salieron de allí justo antes de que el techo se fuera abajo. Quizás Umbrella había ganado el primer asalto, pero sería el quien se alzara después de la guerra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Piers salió de la sala de operaciones algo intranquilo, aquel no era su mejor campo y mucho no había hecho por ayudar a Wesker, el era un hombre de armas, tácticas y guerra. No un cirujano especialista en heridas de bala, aquel no era su campo. Sin embargo había podido ayudar de cierto modo. No había dado mas de tres pasos cuando se tambaleó y se fue al suelo. Estaba débil y no debería haber donado tanta sangre, pero su sentido del deber le había obligado a permanecer con la boca cerrada mientras el hombre le drenaba, le había sacado casi cuatro litros y si, podía tener una maravillosa capacidad de regeneración, pero hasta el tenía un límite.

Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor se levantó apoyándose en la pared, se medio arrastro hacía la puerta dejándose caer en el alfeizar de la ventana contigua. Su tarea a partir de ese momento era vigilar que no hubieran invitados no deseados. La radio comenzó a sonar, alguien estaba tratando de contactar con el, miró la hora y supo sin asomo de duda que sería Vector, no hacía ni diez minutos en que le había dejado un corto mensaje para que contactara. Sacó la radio y apoyó la base de su cabeza en la pared, hablar con aquel tío siempre le daba dolor de cabeza.

- _Base a niño pijo, base a niño pijo. -_Cerró con fuerza la mandíbula, aquel cabrón siempre le hacía la misma broma lo que ya lo tenía un poco hasta los cojones.

- Aquí Piers a Puto pajarraco, dime.

- _¿Pajarraco? Se mas original ricura, eso ya lo había oído._

- Me has llamado con alguna intención o solo por tocar los huevos.

- _Ambas, nunca esta de mas descargar un poco de tensión contigo chaval... ¿pillas el doble sentido?_

- Voy a cortar...

- _¿Nos necesitáis?_ -el cambió de tono le indicó que ya no se encontraba hablando con Vector, sino con una persona que le caía infinitamente mejor.

- Si Lupo, tenéis que venir a recogernos. Órdenes del capitán.

- _Treinta y siete minutos._ -le informó, después de eso el canal murió para dejar paso a la estática.

Si debía ser sincero, en el fondo Vector no le caía mal, era bastante hábil y a su lado... o mas bien, siendo derrotado por el una y otra vez en el campo de batalla, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la lucha sucia, la especialidad del mago, como cariñosamente le llamaba Ada. Pero el hombre tenía un extraña fascinación con Piers que rozaba la ironía, al principio cuando había llegado mas confundido que despierto le había tomado el pelo haciendo que desatara su _temperamento _destruyendo mas de media base, pero después le había acogido como si fuera un aprendiz, empeñado en enseñarle a ser un excelente soldado a base de heridas y golpes. Sonrió al pensar en sus malas artes, era el señor de las trampas y él no podía estar mas que agradecido por un par de trucos que le había enseñado a hacer.

Se preguntó, mientras observaba aquel paraje en ruinas como había pasado de ser la estrella de la BSAA a un asesino al mando de Albert Wesker, el peor enemigo de la agencia conocido hasta el momento. Sus antiguos compañeros le llamarían traidor y Chris... bueno, no quería pensar en Chris, era mejor no hacerlo. Bloquearle hacía que el dolor estuviera fuera y Piers estaba demasaido débil en ese momento para combatirlo.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Solo tenía que esperar treinta y un minutos mas y estaría fuera de aquel agujero, de vuelta en lo que ya se había acostumbrado a llamar hogar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Wesker se limpió el sudor de la frente. La operación había salido mucho mejor de lo que el esperaba aunque las cicatrices que les quedarían eran inevitables. El inyectarles la cepa modificada del virus progenitor había sido la clave para lograr regenerar el corazón a tiempo. El segundo gran problema había sido la hemorragía, pero una vez la sangre se hubo transferido de Piers a los dos jóvenes, todo fue mucho mejor. La presión sanguínea de nuevo volvió a los límites normales y los latidos se regularizaron. Gracias a los cuidados de los dos hombres no llegaron a la parada cardíaca y en el momento en que Wesker quito las balas que obstruían las arterias principales todo marcho con fluidez. Aquellos hijos de puta los habían rematado aún considerándolos muertos. Cuando había abierto la ropa para buscar la herida de entrada de la bala se había encontrado un macabro espectáculo en ambos cuerpos. El de Jake estaba bastante mas perjudicado que el de su hermana, con algunas heridas ya cicatrizando mientras que ella tenía siete entradas de bala limpias (además de la que había causado el fallo en el corazón). Mientrás corrían hacía la casa, seguramente el hombre de la máscara habría acabado su trabajo, asegurándose de ese modo que los chicos no volverían a levantarse, quizás desquitándose por no haber encontrado lo que buscaban en sus cuerpo. Quitar toda la metralla había sido laborioso, pero no se arrepentía, mucho menos visto el resultado.

La piel estaba sanando frente a sus ojos. Las heridas desapareciendo, todas a excepción de la que había destrozado sus corazones. Esa permanecía sangrante, una prueba real de lo cerca que habían estado de morir. Wesker observó el suero salino que tenía en la mano, estaba enriquecido con algunas proteínas que el mismo había mezclado en el laboratorio. Si les aplicaba aquel fármaco superficialmente la herida dejaría de sangrar, reforzaría la zona creando un tejido muy duro que cubriría la piel a pesar de no perder la plasticidad, perfecto para proteger la única vulnerabilidad de los chicos. EL músculo se regeneraría mejor y aparentemente la piel quedaría igual. Lo único sería la cicatriz que las sales dejarían. Podía no usar el medicamento, pero la recuperación sería mas larga y ellos no tenían tiempo que perder.

Esperó pacientemente junto a sus camas. Aguardar inmóvil hasta que volvieran a la vida era la peor de las misiones que le habían encomendado en su vida. Había hecho cosas realmente horribles, pero nada comparado con esperar sentado sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar las caras de las personas que aún significaban algo para el. No sabía si eran horas o minutos, francamente le daba igual, cada segundo suponía una agonía que le estaba matando lentamente. Supo, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, que ese sería el modo en que se habían sentido todas aquellas personas que habían perdido a sus seres queridos en aquella guerra sin fin. Que probablemente la señorita Redfield hubiera pasado tardes sentada al lado de la cama de su hermano cuando volvía herido de las misiones. Esperando que salieran de aquel coma reversible que muchos alquimistas habían denominado el sueño de los no muertos. Piers finalmente había abandonado la habitación después de darle por cuarta vez parte de su sangre a Aleena dejándole solo con sus demonios. El chico había aguantado allí metido doce horas, portándose como un verdadero guerrero, aguantando que Wesker le pinchara una y otra vez con aquella aguja. Insuflando vida en los maltrechos cuerpos de sus hijos.

Sabía que posiblemente tuviera que matarlos cuando abrieran los ojos. No conocía el origen de las cepas a las que habían sido expuestos sus cuerpos y la dosis del virus progenitor que les había inoculado era demasiado alta para que funcionara correctamente a no ser que tuvieran los anticuerpos especiales que el mismo poseía. El virus estaba concentrado para una persona capaz de soportarlo, para alguien con el genoma endurecido y mutable. Solo la había probado con si mismo, teniendo resultados nefastos que habían estado a punto de mandar todo por lo que había luchado al diablo. Recordar áfrica siempre tenía el mismo resultado para el, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, recordándole lo cerca que había estado de perderse al fin.

Aun le tenía cierto pánico a mirarse en un espejo. Había perdido la cabeza por culpa de el, el cambio que demostraba la realidad atrofiada de su cabeza eran los ojos que el virus le había regalado. Aquellas pupilas brillantes que le recordaban a los ojos del diablo de los que la monja que le cuidaba en el orfanato le había dibujado centenares de veces. Ojos con los que le castigaba por las noches cuando se despertaba gritando, cuando recordaba su origen y su posible destino.

Se restregó los ojos, estaba frustrado por tener que esperar tanto tiempo a que despertaran. Sabía que era lo lógico, que necesitaban regenerarse completamente, pero había esperado 23 años para poder abrazarlos y estaba cansado, muy cansado de mantenerse alejado de ellos. A partir de ese momento, si todo salía bien, nadie podría separarles.

Jake fue el primer en despertar trece horas después de la operación. Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Wesker, el hombre suspiró tranquilo, seguían siendo aguamarina, nada de neón, nada de rojo fuego. Seguía siendo el mismo. Pareció tardar un par de segundos en reconocerlo, pero el hombre pudo ver el instante en que la comprensión llegó a su mente, pues saltó de la cama como si esta hubiera estado hecha de cenizas volcánicas.

- ¡Tu! -Le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo. Gesto infantil que estuvo apunto de arrancarle una sonrisa.

- Siéntate muchacho -le habló con voz calmada. Aquello iba a ser largo, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo. La operación había salido bien.

- Una mierda, -miró a su alrededor.- ¿Así que esto es el infierno...? de saber que iba a ser igual que la vida de mierda que he llevado me habría metido una bala en la cabeza antes.

- ¿Infierno? -chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Te parece esto el infierno?

- ¿Qué sino?

- ¿El mundo real?

- Error, -le miró con odio.- Al igual que al parecer yo, tu estas muerto hijo de puta.

- No conocí a mi madre, así que no puedo negar esa afirmación. -reconoció Wesker.- Pero si puedo decirte que esto es la vida real y tu estas vivo.

- No. -negó.- No puede ser.

El hombre se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de Aleena. Se sentó en el borde de la cama atrayendo la atención de Jake al mismo sitio, la pequeña aun estaba dormida y Albert quería que abriera los ojos de una buena vez, necesitaba tenerla allí para que finalmente su otro hijo fuera consciente de la situación. Habló mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara.

- ¡Alejate de ella! -le grito mientras trataba de acercarse. Wesker le miró duramente.

- No. Y la cosa esta así: Tienes dos opciones muchacho. -devolvió la mirada a la cara de su hija.- La primera es gritar y patalear para después escuchar la verdad y confiar en mi. La segunda es confiar en tu padre directamente y ahorrarte el numerito de "estoy muerto" porque como puedes sentir, no es cierto.

- Pero... -comenzó a decir. Wesker no le dejó.

- Dos opciones hijo. ¿Cual vas a escoger?

- Esto no puede estar pasando... no puedo...

Jake cayó sentado en la cama que había ocupado minutos antes. Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y se escuchó como gemía en agonía. Wesker sabía que estaba superado por la situación, era completamente normal y comprensible. No cualquier día uno se despertaba después de creer haber muerto, con su padre (al que creía muerto también) junto a su cama.

- Es todo tan confuso... -alzó la cabeza.- Me dijeron que Chris Redfield te había matado.

- No todo es lo que parece Jake. -No se apartó de su hija mientras contestaba las preguntas que sabía no habían hecho mas que comenzar.- A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

- Pero...

- Los Wesker no morimos fácilmente Jake. Conseguí que pensaran lo que yo quería, eran felices con mi muerte y no tenía ningún interés en que Umbrella supiera que aún vivía. Dejaron de perseguirme y me pude centrar en encontraros.

- ¿Para qué? -le preguntó tenso.- ¿Para matarnos? ¿Para experimentar con nosotros como hiciste con la agente Valentine y con toda esa pobre gente en áfrica? Porque si es eso a por lo que has venido...

- ¡Os he salvado! -le cortó.- Si quisiera mataros no me habríais visto venir. Y en cuanto a lo de experimentar... -chasqueó la lengua- ¿Jugar de ese modo con la vida de mis hijos? Ni siquiera yo soy tan malvado y eso que muchos me han llamado ya _diablo_.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es una larga historia y quiero repetirla solo una vez así que vamos a esperar que Aleena despierte.

Jake simplemente asintió mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hermana. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y trataba de alejarse lo máximo posible de Wesker aun deseando llegar a su hermana. No quería estar cerca de el y eso le provocó un deseo de conocer las cosas de las que le habrían hablado el tiempo que estuvo retenido en los laboratorios de N_eoumbrella_. Estaba seguro de que le habían relatado con pelos y señales cada una de las atrocidades que había sido obligado a cometer, los miles de personas que había matado al soltar el virus progenitor, las veces que había ido en contra de la BSAA, sus intentos de asesinato a los hermanos Redfield, su intención de infectar el mundo con el virus _uroboros... _Su lista era larga y no se habrían ahorrado detalle a la hora de explicar los delitos que el mundo jamás le perdonaría.

Se levantó siendo consciente de que sus problemas no habían hecho mas que empezar. No solo eran veinte años sin verse lo que los separaba, sino el conocimiento de que el era una mala persona, el que Jake supiera realmente la clase de ser en la que su padre, _su auténtico padre_ se había convertido.

¿Realmente había creído que sería sencillo? En su mente había sido fácil, iría a por sus hijos y les protegería de _la familia_ y sus _maravillosas_ intenciones con ellos. Vivirían unidos, lucharían codo con codo y al fin propiciarían junto a aquellos fieles a la causa la caída de Umbrella de una vez por todas. Con lo que no había contado era con el rechazo, con la mirada de completo odio que Jake le estaba enviando en aquellos momentos. El sabía que no era un hombre bueno, nunca había pretendido serlo y si decía lo contrario estaría mintiendo como un bellaco. Su interior era oscuro, pero no era un genocida y le jodía que sus hijos pensaran aquello. El mundo se podía ir a la mierda y pensar lo que le viniera en gana, pero ellos no. El no quería que fuera ese el rostro que vieran, esa era la máscara que había tenido que llevar todo aquel tiempo para poder sobrevivir y sobretodo para que ellos pudieran seguir libres. Era el sacrificio que había tenido que hacer.

- Estaré fuera un rato, si necesitas algo simplemente has de llamarme, donde sea que esté podré oírte. Y no cometas la estupidez de tratar de huir. -le advirtió.- Aleena necesita cuidados e irte con ella lejos de mi sería una imprudencia

No esperó respuesta, simplemente aceptó el asentimiento de Jake antes de salir por la puerta. Estar allí dentro con su hijo le estaba provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza por culpa de las palabras que se estaba obligando a contener. Tenía ganas de contarle lo que había ocurrido realmente, pero no quería hacerlo sin que Aleena estuviera presente y bien. Ella también debía conocer la verdad, por mucho que le doliera debía esperar. Por eso había salido de la habitación, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente y podía notar las ganas con las que Jake quería acercarse a su hermana.

Recorrió los pasillo de aquel antiguo hospital de campaña. Había improvisado un buen refugio en su huida de la casa en llamas. Necesitaban ir a un lugar donde operar de urgencias a los dos muchachos y aquel antiguo centro médico móvil les había caído como un regalo divino. El material que allí había estaba viejo y oxidado, pero ellos llevaban su propio kit de primeros auxilios en el coche y siendo tanta la mala suerte que solían tener con los enemigos, aquel maletín había acabado mas bien previsto que algunos quirófanos.

Se alejó de la habitación con la tensión engarrotando sus músculos. La situación era difícil y esperaba que Jake no cometiera la estupidez de tratar de huir de el con su hermana. No bromeaba cuando decía que la chica necesitaba cuidados. Había necesitado una mayor cantidad de sangre de Piers para poder recuperar sus constantes vitales, entre los dos casi había drenado al chico, pero el soldado había entregado su sangre sin decir una sola palabra. Siempre sacrificándose por el bien de los demás, muy al estilo de la BSAA. A pesar de que el cachorro renegara hasta de su nombre el sabía que seguía siendo el joven soldado que había llegado a la agencia con esperanzas y sueños de convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor. Se había sacrificado con esa idea en mente haciéndose el mártir con la causa. Pobre infeliz, había estado muy equivocado y en ese momento, tras escuchar la verdad de los labios de Wesker se dio cuenta de que el mundo estaba mucho mas podrido de lo que el pensaba.

Al pensar en el joven que iba con el, decidió buscarlo, le había enviado fuera para que avisara a Vector de que debía traer el aerodeslizador. No se iba a arriesgar a subir a sus hijos en un helicóptero sin poder garantizar que sus cuerpos habían asimilado completamente el virus. Lo encontró en la puerta del hospital, asomado por la ventana rota que había justo al lado. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Con los claros ojos divisando el horizonte y las manos firmemente agarradas a la ametralladora el podía ver el encanto que Chris había hallado en el chico. Piers Nivans era la definición de honor, deber y pasión. La imagen del soldado perfecto. Una imagen que seguía intacta aunque el mismo se empeñara en decir que estaba roto, que ya no era un hombre y mucho menos un soldado. Quizás podía negarse las veces que quisiera, pero él sabía que aunque ni el mismo lo supiera los sentimientos seguían ahí, dormidos bajo la superficie, esperando el momento adecuado de salir y recordarle que seguía teniendo un corazón humano.

Sin embargo, observando las finísimas cicatrices que cubrían su rostro, el hombre solo podía preguntarse quien era en realidad Piers Nivans. El virus había actuado de una extraña forma en él, lo había convertido en algo extraordinario y por primera vez no tenía una explicación exacta que aplicar a lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Wesker le había inoculado el preparado a base de anticuerpos que Umbrella había creado con la sangre de Jake, pensó que simplemente dejaría de mutar, que retendría la horrenda forma que ya había adoptado pero que no pasaría de ahí. En cierto modo, le había inyectado en anti virus con la intención de acabar con su sufrimiento y que tuviera una muerte silenciosa. Lo que menos pensaba que ocurriría era que asimilara los anticuerpos para regenerar su propia materia orgánica, juntando de nuevo la piel que se había roto para dejar paso a la malformación. Los resultados eran impresionantes y el había podido comprobar esos siete meses que se trataba de un estado permanente, no una cura puntual que poco a poco iba a ir deshaciéndose. Piers había evolucionado y ni el mismo se daba cuenta del potencial que guardaba en su interior.

Sobre este hecho Wesker tenía dos teorías. La primera era que la organización había introducido algo mas en aquella jeringuilla, que además de los anticuerpos de su hijo, habían puesto alguna pequeña porción de un regenerador tisular o un nuevo virus. La segunda era que la sangre de Piers ya era especial. La manera en la que había sobrevivido todos aquellos años en la guerra bio-orgánica le hablaba de una gran resistencia inmunológica a los agentes bacteriológicos que estaban usando. Esta inmunidad probablemente unida a una genética envidiable y a cierto gen que Wesker había hallado en la sangre de Jill habrían hecho posible el milagro de la regeneración. Pero sobretodo apostaba por el gen. Gracias a sus estudios en la mujer cuando la estuvo preparando para enfrentarse y sobrevivir al virus que la perra de Excella se empeñaba en esparcir por el mundo, había hallado la clave de la supervivencia de ciertas personas todos aquellos años.

Aquel gen había sido su mayor descubrimiento. Un nuevo modo de potenciar la inminudad contra la guerra bacteriológica de Umbrella. La posible arma final contra la horrenda organización. Su investigación había llegado a un punto muerto cuando conoció a Piers, sabía que Jill era portadora pero podía ser una cuestión de genes únicos. Cuando el muchacho había adaptado el virus de aquella manera Wesker irremediablemente había pensando en Chris y en la posibilidad de que mas soldados tuvieran aquella característica especial en el ADN. Conseguir la sangre de Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, el agente Kennedy y Claire Redfield había sido bastante sencillo tras eso, solo tenía que investigar si eran donantes y robar las muestras. En todos ellos estaba el maravilloso gen, un conjunto de proteínas que dotaban a su dueño de la capacidad única para asimilar ciertas cepas del virus T, convertirlos y beneficiarse de sus efectos sin sufrir las mutaciones incontroladas que aquellas personas que no lo poseían padecían. Una maravilla genética que sus dueños no sabían explorar correctamente. Wesker había realizado experimentos con la sangre aquel tiempo y había descubierto que si se unía a la de Jake se creaba una simbiosis perfecta. El poder de regenerar tejido que había querido añadir a Jill cuando la mujer estuvo en su poder. Lo único que le había faltado en ese momento para ayudar a convertir a la soldado en la respuesta perfecta a la guerra había sido la sangre de la estirpe Wesker sin adulterar, la sangre de sus hijos.

Le hubiera gustado saber si el chico lo tenía, suponía que si, pero había llegado a su poder tras haberse contagiado del virus, por lo que los análisis que pudiera hacer después de la exposición estarían condicionados por la situación en la que se encontraba y darían resultados poco fiables. Según su opinión en el se habían unido las dos teorías, estaba casi seguro de que su sangre tenía el gen y además de que Umbrella había añadido algún aditivo a la jeringuilla que Wesker había robado del laboratorio y mas tarde inoculado al muchacho. Si se acercaba lo suficiente podía ver las finas cicatrices que habían quedado sobre todo su rostro y su brazo derecho. Cicatrices que simbolizaban la manera en que la piel se había unido de nuevo, regenerándose a si misma. Cada día eran mas claras y estaba seguro de que en algún momento desaparecerían para dejar la piel completamente inmaculada, como la debía de haber tenido antes de entrar en la instalación submarina.

Cuando se encontraba a menos de un metro del muchacho este se giro detectando su presencia. No solo había regenerado su cuerpo, no, eso hubiera sido muy simple. El cóctel de virus que tenía rondando por su organismo le había dotado de hipersensibilidad a los movimientos y ruidos, además de perfeccionar su vista, ya de por si maravillosa y entregarle un envidiable control de equilibrio. La fuerza y velocidad, simplemente habían llegado a niveles excepcionales.

- ¿Has contactado con Vector? -le preguntó mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Llegará en veintitrés minutos. Lupo le acompañará por si ha de ayudar con la recogida.

- Perfecto. -Piers se le quedó mirando, preguntándole en silencio por los chicos.- El ha despertado, Aleena sigue durmiendo.

- Ver que continuas de una pieza me dice que se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que habíamos previsto.

- Se lo ha tomado mejor que tu, peor que Vector o Lupo.

- Pues eso ya es decir. -el joven soldado volvió su vista al paisaje desolador que se abría ante ellos.- Sobrevivirá y aceptará tu presencia. Le costará, pero finalmente se rendirá a la evidencia. Yo lo hice

- Tu te chocaste con la realidad, no la pediste. De echo yo pensaba que morirías allí abajo.

- Yo también. -hubo un momento de silencio.- ¿Piensas contárselo todo?

- Si. Pero poco a poco. No quiero confundir sus pensamientos.

- No debes ocultar _nada_. -le advirtió.- Eso le cabreará cuando se entere.

- Lo se. Pero no esta preparado para la mas pura verdad.

Hubo una pausa entre los dos hombres, una comprensión mutua que iba mas allá de los siete meses que habían estado juntos. Wesker a pesar de intentarlo no había podido ocultar nada a aquel muchacho, el sabía toda la verdad. Tenía mas conocimiento de la situación que Vector, Hunk, Ada o Lupo quienes le seguían por lealtad, no porque quisieran enfrascarse en una guerra que no estaban seguros de poder ganar. Sin embargo había algo que todos tenían en común. El odio hacía Umbrella se erguía como estandarte entre ellos. Todos tenían cuentas pendientes con la organización, quienes mas como Wesker, quienes menos como Lupo. Todos tenían un porque, pero sin estar unidos el antiguo capitán de los STARS sabía que no se hubieran enfrascado en aquella lucha. Una lucha que estaba a años luz de acabar y que en solitario no tenían posibilidades de ganar.

- ¿Quien lo esta? -la pregunta le arrancó una sonrisa, aquella era una maravillosa cuestión.

- Buena pregunta muchacho. Buena pregunta.

Se quedó a su lado esperando que el ruso apareciera. Ada era la mejor piloto, en la que mas confiaba para que pilotara el avión, pero estaba en una misión especial a la que Wesker la había enviado. Además Vector no estaba en su mejor momento, se acababa de enfrentar a uno de los perros de Strauss, saliendo de milagro con vida del encuentro por lo que tenía las misiones de campo prohibidas por el momento, al menos hasta que lograra que las tres heridas de bala se cerraran correctamente.

- ¿Wesker... ? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El hombre se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jake, cuando giro un poco el rostro para pedirle a Piers que mantuviera la vigilancia se dio cuenta de que el soldado no estaba a su lado. Que había desaparecido sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, como un fantasma que no quería ser visto. Suspiró, quizás si Jake le hubiera visto las cosas serían mas sencillas de explicar, pero al parecer el muchacho no quería que nadie supiera de el, se avergonzaba de su estado y hasta que no comprendiera que no era un monstruo evitaría el contacto como si le fuera la vida en ello. Asintió y se acercó a su hijo quien no se detuvo en la puerta sino que avanzó hasta entrar de nuevo en la habitación donde había estado dormido.

- Len ha despertado.- le dijo mientras se sentaba con ella en la cama.

Si había despertado, la niña se encontraba sentaba en la cama, con las piernas fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho y cabeza baja, observando sus manos. Sentada allí, con Jake a su lado parecía demasiado pequeña para su edad, demasiado frágil para poder sobrevivir a todo lo que estaba por venir. Le recordaba a la única foto que tenía de sus hijos, la foto que los perros de Umbrella le habían dado para que supiera que no hablaban en broma al decir que tenían a los pequeños vigilados. En ella estaban los dos, sentados en el porche de su casa, con la mirada en el cielo y los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Soñando despiertos con salir de aquel mundo en el que estaban encerrados.

Sin embargo, cuando alzó los ojos y le miró supo que estaba completamente equivocado. Aquella niña era mucho mas de lo que aparentaba, había crecido y tenía el corazón blindado en el mas duro de los aceros. Era una Wesker y aguantaría hasta el final de los días. Ella lucharía, y si no se equivocaba (cosa que prácticamente nunca hacía, modestia aparte), vencería cualquier obstáculo que estuviera esperando para ellos ahí fuera.

- Aleena. -Le dijo con la voz más cálida que tenía.

- ¿Tu eres Wesker? ¿eres nuestro padre?

- Si.

Espero que comenzara a gritar, que llorara o que maldijera su nombre. Es lo que el haría y estaba mas que preparado para aguantar cualquier cosa que echaran sobre el. Siempre había vivido interpretando un papel por lo que aguantar un poco mas con la máscara de hielo que había construido sería relativamente fácil para el. Lo que ocurrió después quebró todos sus esquemas dándose cuenta de que para todo **no** estaba preparado.

- Pues llegas veintitrés años tarde.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si, que deberías haber venido antes o al menos llamar... no se... ¿una postal? Según Jake has estado en sitios increíbles.

Wesker no entendía nada y si esa afirmación venía de una persona con un coeficiente intelectual de 196 habiendo sido mejorado genéticamente era mucho decir. En teoría ellos dos iban a estar enfadados con él. Furiosos por todo el asunto del terrorismo y de tratar de dominar a la humanidad. Pero no, no estaban enfadados o temerosos, estaban allí, frente a él. Sentados, Jake mucho mas tenso, pero sin salir corriendo ni tratar de partirle la cara. Como si verle es lo que hubieran estado esperando. Ese último perturbador pensamiento envió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

- ¿Estáis bien? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

Estaba claro que una reacción favorable era lo que menos podía esperar y a la vez lo que mas añoraba, pero tenía los pies bien plantados en la tierra, sabía que no aceptarían de buen grado el tener que quedarse con el. Sinceramente se sentía un poco decepcionado, esperaba un poco mas de lucha por parte de los chicos. Incluso se había preparado para esquivar un golpe o dos de Jake. Toda esa sumisión estaba desconcertándolo por completo.

- Si, preguntándonos porque nuestros padre acaba de ir a buscarnos. Justo cuando alguien nos dispara y prende fuego a nuestra casa. -Ella seguía hablando.- No es que me queje, pero me gustaría entender algo de esta mierda de existencia que de golpe ha decidido que no podemos tener una vida normal y nos ha llevado a las manos de nuestro querido progenitor, quien además de no ser completamente humano es también el aparente cabecilla de la organización que ha perseguido a Jake por medio mundo con la intención de mutilarle y extraer toda su sangre. -tomó aire para continuar.- De la misma organización que nos he metido una bala en el corazón y después no satisfechos ha llenado nuestros cuerpos de plomo para confirmar que no volvíamos a levantarnos. -Conforme iba avanzando en su discurso el volumen iba aumentando consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa de los tensos labios de Wesker.- ¡Dime! ¡porque no debería estar bien sabiendo que hay personas que nos quieren muertos y que ahora mismo estamos encerrados con un hombre que se declaró Dios supremo y trató de conquistar el mundo!

_Esa es mi chica. _Pensó Wesker. Aquello si que era mas normal.

- Y por último y no menos importante recalcar el hecho de que... teníamos cada uno aproximadamente cinco balas en nuestro pecho y aquí estamos, respirando y discutiendo con nuestro recién llegado padre. ¡¿Realmente piensas jodido gilipollas que estamos bien?!

- Estáis vivos.

- ¡Ahhh! -La chica levantó las manos y gritó en frustración. Jake intervino mucho mas calmado que su hermana.

- Lo que Len quiere decir es que se supone que eres el malo ¿Porque nos has salvado?

Wesker debía de contestar a aquella pregunta, estaba preparado y sabía por donde empezar. En aquellos interminables meses de búsqueda había pensado en como hacer aquello mas fácil, en como explicar las cosas con rapidez y sinceridad. Tenía que hacer comprender a sus hijos que el no era el malo en aquella historia, que siempre había habido un porque, una razón de su comportamiento. Debía explicar mucho y callar otro tanto. No estaban preparados para la verdad al cien por cien, pero les debía mucho mas de lo que iba a contarles y menos de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelar. Pero antes debía hacerles la pregunta mas difícil de todas.

- La pregunta mas importante es ¿_Confiaríais_ en mi?

* * *

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el capítulo, decidme si os ha gustado la relación mentor-aprendiz de Piers y Vector, creo que tienen futuro el uno aprendiendo del otro. ¿Y los hermanos Müller? que os parecen. Preguntas preguntas... Además estoy dando pinceladas de lo que será el "gen" que tendrá mucho que ver en el futuro y en la superviviencia de algunos personajes. **

**¿Un review? El feedback es bueno y necesario, me ayuda a saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o mal... si las estoy haciendo mal o no os gusta la historia no os cortéis un pelo, de lo malo también se aprende. Cualquier cosa... lo que sea... decimelo. ^^**

**Adoptar un Review, estan educados y no dejan pipi por la casa. Os prometo que os harán feliz!**


End file.
